Love of Sweet Madness
by FenriBane
Summary: Love is blind to everything, when Naruto is brought into a world of vilance and evil his heart still feels love for his sadistic masters...But the lines between love and insanity are like a razors edge. Yaoi OcxSasukexNaruto...M for Mature matters...
1. Chapter 1

Love of Sweet Madness

Disclaimer – I in no way shape or form own Naruto...

Chapter 1 –

In the country of fire the leaf village is burning with the screams of the people rising into the air, along with the smoke and stench of blood that war brings. Nobody had expected the attack; nobody had seen the army of leather clad men. But they heard and felt the bullets their guns fired and felt the heat their flamethrowers let lose. The civilians of the city fled to the mountain caves to hide from the approaching doom, whilst the guards made a last ditch effort to halt the advancing army. The leader of leaf city the Hokage stood with his men and tried in vain to hold back the tides of darkness, giving the villagers time to escape the carnage.

Several citizens were racing down the main street of the market; around them the city was alight. The night air was filled with the sounds of falling masonry and explosions; the sound of gunfire was constant in the distance. Several women were carrying their crying offspring, tears running down their cheeks. Amongst them a tanned teen named Naruto with spiked blond hair was trying to keep up, his dirty clothes were torn in places and his shoes were less than ruined. The boys blue eyes scanned the faces of the people they were passing, tears were welling up in the teen's sea blue eyes. Bullet torn bodies were sprawled in the street, charred bodies still smoked in the roads. A group of fire fighters were trying to douse the flames of the villages guild of merchants with buckets chains, as the group passed a torrent of machinegun fire tore several of the fire fighters down. The people watched as the men's bodies became nothing more than sacks of meat, the bullets broke bones and shattered skulls by the end of the firestorm only three bloody mound remained.

Out of the smoke came several men came they were wearing long black leather trench coats, gas masks adorned their faces the glass was tinted black. Black seemed to be the theme to theses men, black jackboots were polished to a shine, black pants and it was merely a guess to say the men were wearing black shirt. They also wore black gloves with a pentagram stitched on the back in red, they all carried a weapon from small arms to light machine guns but it was the flamethrowers that drew the most attention. The small pilot light glowed and everyone waited for the flames to come pouring out, it did...

Everyone with sense ran, but since only Naruto had any sense he was the only one to start running. As he tore down the cities many alleys and shortcuts the sound of screams behind him followed him, and the sound of heavy boot behind him giving chase. The teen ran his heart pounding as he passed acts of violence and brutality; groups of the leather clad men were every where. Killing, looting and raping as they saw fit, and they seemed not to care for gender. When they saw the teen they seemed to lose interest in their current victims and turned their attention to him, so it felt like he had a hundred men chasing him. As he rounded a corner he collided into someone, he was knocked to the ground from the impact. When he looked up at the person he'd ran into his heart sank, the man was wearing polished jackboots and had a long black leather trench coat on and black gloved hands...However this man was not wearing a gas mask and on his face was a sadistic looking smile, the smile a sadistic child gives a dog right before he gives it a kick. The man wore a peaked cap and even though Naruto was no military expert he could tell this guy was officer class, the mans black tunic was adorned with medals and silver lace. When Naruto's eyes fell to the mans waist he saw the Lugar in its holster. The man saw the change in Naruto features and his smile widened even further.

It was then that Naruto noticed the smaller male standing next to the man; this was a teen probably the same age as Naruto. He had raven coloured hair and oxen eyes; his skin was pale and flawless. He wore a similar outfit to the man in front of Naruto however he was missing the medals and silver lace, when Naruto looked into this teens eyes he saw something deep within. Lust mixed with compassion. It was at this point that the men who had been chasing Naruto finally caught up; however they soon raced off again with a wave from the man in front of Naruto.

"Such a rare catch to find someone so adorable in such a loathsome village, how old are you boy?" The man was now leaning down to look at Naruto.

"17 Sir." Naruto said by the way the man was covered in blood the blond though it unwise to be disobedient.

"My! What a responsive boy." The man said, on closer inspection now Naruto could see that this man was no more than five or six years older than him. Naruto flashed a glance to the raven who had not yet moved...

"I wonder if you're as responsive in bed..." Naruto jumped as the mans hand grabbed his chin and turned his head this way and that...

"A fine catch don't you agree Sasuke?" The man turned his attention to his raven companion

"He is very...Cute Sir." The one called Sasuke said, giving the blond another lust filled glance...

"I think he beats you at been adorable my sweet." The man stood and smiled a new smile at the raven; this smile lacked any sadistic theme and was one of genuine friendliness.

"Listen boy how much do you want to survive?" The man said turning to Naruto with another sadistic smile spreading on his face.

Naruto couldn't answer before the man had drawn his Lugar and the muzzle of the gun was placed to Naruto's forehead, Naruto looked wildly at the man and then to the one known as Sasuke. The pale raven wasn't looking at him he'd suddenly taken an interest in his own boots; the man on the other hand was looking very intently at the teen.

"How much do you want to survive boy?" The man asked again his sadistic smile ever present.

"Anything, I'll do anything just don't kill me." Naruto managed to shouted, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Good!" The man withdrew his gun and replaced it in its holster, and then he leaned down and dragged Naruto to his feet. Without another word Naruto was been dragged through Konoha, when he came to its square where he faced a scene to terrified even the battle hardened soul. The Hokage's body was handing by its feet from a street light, he'd been skinned and Naruto was terrified to see the man was still alive...


	2. Chapter 2

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane – I forgot to mention this is the first chapter but if anyone's wondering what time period this story is meant to be set in it a time like WW2 but set in the Naruto universe. With basic Tanks and artillery been the main forces, and no the leather clad army are not Nazis. I based them off the Brotherhood of Nod the Black Hand faction, been covered in leather and liking flamethrowers. Well anyway enjoy this rather perverted chapter, more to come later on...

(Warning this chapter contains matters of a homosexual nature, viewer discretion is advised...But why the hell else would you be reading a SasuNaru FanFic with an M rating)

Chapter 2 – Kisses of Madness

Naruto was dragged through the crowded courtyard of Konoha's square, it was filled by leather clad men and now without their mask Naruto saw many were women. The man dragging Naruto cut a path through the crowd to the large hotel that stood overlooking the square, inside Naruto was dragged to one of the penthouse sweats. The man didn't bother with unlocking the door he simply kicked it in, inside Naruto was thrown onto the large king sized bed.

The man sat himself in a chair and crossed his legs a sadistic smile still present on his face, the obedient Sasuke stood next to the chair his eyes still staring at his boots.

"Strip." The man said his smile not wavering.

Naruto slowly started to remove his shirt his heart hoping that the main army of Konoha having amassed in the mountain might come and save him, it was at this moment that the mountain of Hokage faces became a shooting range for the large cannons of the black leather army. As the shattered faces started to crumble it was at this moment Naruto let go of his hope of been saved.

"What a glorious spectacle." The man said as he looked out of the window at the ravaged mountain face.

Naruto finally slowly slipped his ripped pants off leaving him in a pair of wore boxers.

The man stood up and walked over to the bed he didn't remove his own clothing but simply loomed over Naruto, a gloved hand gripped the teens shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes it was not the first time he'd been raped, having been homeless for the whole of his life he'd been raped countless times and had to sell himself to men to buy food. Even the old Hokage had taken him once...or twice, he couldn't remember he'd close his mind and let go of reality for a while...It was the only way he could go on living with himself.

To Naruto surprise the man suddenly changed and the hand became gently and soothing, the man's sadistic smile had been replaced with a look of intense interest. Sasuke was also now stood by the bed; he was looking at Naruto with his lust filled stare. Naruto was caught between the pair of leather clad men suddenly started to blush, much to the amusement of both Sasuke and his companion.

Suddenly Sasuke started to unbutton his black tunic give a smirk to the now blushing blond, Naruto was so caught in the look he was receiving from the raven he was taken by surprise when the other man leap on him.

Naruto made a soft moan as the man latched his cold lips onto the tanned flesh of Naruto's neck; the man let his tongue danced across Naruto's flesh leaving a trail of shimmering wetness. Naruto made slight groans of pleasure as the man sucked on the sensitive spot just below Naruto's right ear, so it came as a surprise when the man sank his teeth into the teen's skin. Careful not to pierce the skin but with enough force to cause the blond to give a small moan of pleasure mixed with pain.

"My, you are very responsive." The man purred into the teen's ear, letting his wet tongue dip into the shell of Naruto's ear. This made the teen shiver in pleasure; the man detached himself from Naruto moving to sit at the end of the bed with his back to the headboard. He removed the leather trench coat he was still wearing and tossed it on the growing pile of clothing. He then gestured for Naruto to sit on in font of him with the teens back to his chest, Naruto moved very slowly as he watched as the raven had just finished removing his trousers leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers.

"What a reversing sight...Don't you agree?" The man purred the words into Naruto's ear letting a gloved hand slowly, tenderly smooth down the teens bare chest to the top of Naruto's worn boxers.

When Naruto didn't answer the man slip a gloved hand into them and took a firm grip on Naruto half awakened erection, and mercilessly started to pump it at a steady pace.

"I said don't you agree."

Naruto gave a short moan of pleasure as he gazed into the raven's eyes before him, his lust pleasure hitting a new peek.

"Y...Yes." Naruto managed to blurt out as the man started to quicken his pumping.

A smirk spread across the mans face as he slowed his hand movement and nodded to the raven, Sasuke moved in on Naruto leaning in softly and letting their lips touched softly. Naruto lost himself in the kiss leaning back against the warmth of the man behind him and having the raven pressing against him, leaving him sandwiched between the two men.

As the raven pulled out of the kiss Naruto was left in a dazed state, leaving him wide open for the next step in the raven's assaults on his body. Sasuke quickly and very skilfully wiped the teen's boxers away leaving the blond teen completely naked; Sasuke eyed the teen's bare body pleased to see the tan was even all over the blond's body.

Just as Naruto came out of his dazed state he screamed in ecstasy as the raven's mouth engulfed the blond's erection, he was held in place by the man behind him. The mans gloved hands held his hips in place making sure that the teen didn't buck up and choke the raven. Naruto's body started to twitch violently as the pleasure that Sasuke was giving started to cause the coil in Naruto's lower stomach to tighten, finally after a few more minuets the blond gave one finale groan and came violently into the raven's mouth. As the last spurts of the blonds climax came into the raven's mouth, Sasuke swallowed a large amount of the salty sweet liquid. Then as quick as a flash the raven leaned over the half unconscious Naruto to the dark figure behind him, as their lips meet Sasuke let his part slightly and the others tongue crept forwards tasting the blond sperm. After several moments of letting their mouths meet Sasuke pulled away and returned his attention to the blond teen, letting his soft lips start to suckle on the blonds left nipple and his hand play with the other.

The man now behind the blond removed his black gloves and placed them on the bed next to him, the let his and trail around to the blonds mouth. His other hand slid around to help Sasuke with the blond's nipples.

"Suck." The mans fingers were at Naruto mouth and in his state Naruto couldn't do anything but comply. He took the mans fingers into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around each of the three digits, getting each one nice a wet. After several moments and judging that his fingers were wet the man withdrew his fingers from the teens mouth.

Without ceremony the man let his fingers trail down the teens back to his anus and slip two of the fingers in one smooth action, Naruto jumped at the sudden intrusion but was coxed into relaxation by the raven constant attention to his pleasure spots. When a third finger entered him Naruto was so far into his new pleasure that he didn't notice, he was even beginning to get hard again. However when a four finger came he gave a small yell of pain as the man ruthlessly stretched his entrance, making scissoring motion with his fingers.

"Well I think he's prepared enough." The man said withdrawing his hand and earning a small groan of disappointment from the blond.

Suddenly Naruto was pulled forwards by the raven as the man behind him pulled himself up onto his knees, he slowly and rather sexily removed his silver buckled belt. He let his pants and black boxers be pulled down to knee level revealing a rather large seven inch erection, Naruto started to blush again as he found himself staring at the mans erection.

"Shall we?" The man said to the raven and suddenly Naruto found himself been lifted into the air by both of the others. Each held him with a hand on ether one of his butt cheeks and a hand under each one of the blonds knee joint, he was lifted into the air for a moment and brought down on the men's awaiting erections. With both men been inside Naruto at the same time Naruto was sure he would literally rip in two, but the mans preparations had been well done and after a few minuets of getting used to the feeling the pain slipped away to only a slight throbbing was left. When they were sure that Naruto was comfortable the two men started to thrust into the blond at the same time, with them thrusting in unison. However Sasuke was smaller in comparison to the other man and as such didn't reach as deep into the blond, but with every thrust all three of their climaxes were building up.

Naruto was the first to cum having his prostate been brush against by the pair, having also cum once already only a small amount of sperm came spurring out. To keep himself from collapsing Naruto wrapped an arm around each of his partner's necks; this helped to keep his from falling and also allowed the pair to build up a quicker pace. Without realising it Naruto had started to kiss the raven, letting Sasuke tongue slip into the warm cavern of his mouth. This caused a slight pan of jealousy from the other man and he made an extra hard thrust that caused Naruto to yelp in pleasure, finally Sasuke reached his limit and thrust as deep as he could into the blond before he came. After several more thrust the other man followed suit and came deep within the blond, as he pulled himself from the blonds a slurping sound came to Naruto's ears.

With that Naruto and Sasuke worn out collapsed on the bed, leaving the man to pull up his pants. He slowly replaced his belt and picked his gloves ups and carefully pulled them on, as he picked up his trench coat off the floor something occurred to the man.

He leaned over the naked pair on the bed and whispered into the blond's ear his name, as Naruto was taken by sleep his mind let the name revolve around his head.

'Jurgan Van Wulf'

As Sasuke followed Naruto to the land of sleep Jurgan pulled the covers over the pair and softly planted a kiss on the raven's forehead. Jurgan walked over to the window and gazed out at the night, his eyes gazed out across the burning village.

"Beautiful" Jurgan voice echoed the room as the fires were reflected in his eyes, making them seem to glow.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - Although this story is very dark i do try to give it a little softness...Who am i kidding this chapter will shock most of you...

Chapter 3 – Morning after...

It was early morning when Sasuke awoke from his peaceful sleeping, his oxen eyes opening to an unfamiliar but still beautiful sight of the naked blond. He gave a light groan as he stretched himself against the warm body next to him, it was then that he sat up and looked around him. Still stood at the window Jurgan turned at the sound of the raven's movement, a flicker of a smile crossed the mans face only to disappear soon after.

"Morning." Jurgan said in a gruff voice he spent most of the night watching the village burn.

"Morning wolfy." Sasuke said very sarcastically, normally the pet name would receive a death glare from Jurgan and threats of violence. However today he simply smiled and walked over to the bed, as he came close he let a gloved hand run through the raven's hair.

"You know normally you're too 'worn out' to argue in the mornings." Jurgan said his voice laced with venom as his hand slid down the raven's bare chest.

"Don't make me rectify the fact that your ass isn't aching." Jurgan said as he let his hand brush the ravens morning wood.

It was then that Jurgan looked over to the sleeping blond; he crossed over the bed to the blond side. He pulled the covers off the bed leaving both teens exposed to the cold, immediately Naruto tried to snuggle into the warmth of Sasuke. Jurgan watched his eyes roaming the teens exposed body and leaned down letting his tongue run over the tanned flesh of Naruto chest, in turn Naruto gave a light moan in his sleep. Sasuke climbed out of the bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom, leaving Naruto alone in the bed with Jurgan watching over him. After several moments of the coldness of being alone and without covers Naruto awoke, his blue eyes opening to the sight of an empty bed. Immediately a pan of sadness took his heart and his mind thought back to the night events, immediately he started to blush. As he tried to sit up in the bed the pain in his back side hit, and he gave a soft groan in pain.

"Don't worry the pain will subside...Eventually." Naruto turned red faced to the leather clad form of Jurgan.

Jurgan stood poker faced staring at the teen, his cold dark eyes watching, thinking , consuming the sight before him.

As Sasuke walked out of the bathroom naked Naruto seemed to gain the awareness that he was still naked, and tried to cover himself with his hands. Sasuke smirked he walked passed the blushing blond to his pile of discarded clothes, he made sure to wiggle his behind at the blond as he bent over to pick them up. As the raven got dressed Jurgan pulled out a small coin and started to flip it into the air before catching it, eventual when Sasuke had gotten dressed Jurgan turned to the raven and eyed his uniform. He brushed the raven down with a gloved hand and straightened the wonky tie, before planting a soft kiss on the raven's lips.

"Now then what to do with him?" Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto.

Jurgan looked down at the tattered pile of clothes that Naruto had been wearing; he gave the pile a tentative jab with his jackboot. He half expected the clothes to get up and run away they were so grubby, he glared at them as though they had just insulted him.

"First a bath then finding him something to ware would be a start." Jurgan said as he continued to glare at the pile on the floor.

"So we can keep him?" Sasuke said a little surprised at Jurgan's answer, he'd been expecting the sight of Jurgan simply shooting the blond. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened...

"I'll deal with the clothes, you get him washed. And be gentle you know how he's feeling." Jurgan said as he shot out of the doorway before Sasuke could react to the jab. Sasuke was again taken aback by Jurgan's choice of words; gentle was not a word in Jurgan's vocabulary.

Sasuke picked Naruto in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, and placed him in the large empty tub as softly as he could. With a quick flick of the taps the tub started to fill with hot water, in the warmth of the water Naruto's pains slowly started to dissipate. As the blond leaned back in the warm water Sasuke started to laver up the teen with a bar of soap, his pale hands running all over the blond's body.

It was only after Naruto's body had been covered in suds that Sasuke realised the teen had once again fallen asleep; the raven careful washed the tanned flesh with a soft cloth and found a bottle of what he supposed was shampoo by the bath side.

After half an hour of bathing Naruto was sparkling clean and as Sasuke carried him to the bed still dripping wet it was at this point that Jurgan came in, he was carrying a bundle of clothes and a towel. As Naruto dried himself off with Sasuke helped him with a small hand towel, Jurgan left to deal with something.

"Can I ask a question, please?" Naruto said in a timed voice.

Sasuke nodded as he finished drying the blond's hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in the same timed voice.

"I would have thought you'd have picked up that I'm Sasuke. My full name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the clothes Jurgan had brought. Naruto looked at the clothing; it was a similar outfit to what Sasuke was wearing but without peeked cap and jackboots. Also it was rather large on Naruto but not so that it was unbearable to ware. Naruto looked at Sasuke and tired asking something else.

"I meant where you came from and why attack Konoha?" Naruto voiced as he pulled the uniform on, it felt nice to be able to ware something that didn't have holes in it.

"Oh...I don't think I should tell you...Not right now anyway." Sasuke said as he eyed the blond up and noted how cute the blond looked in the black uniform, his blond hair and tanned flesh contrasted the black wool perfectly.

"Come see how you look." Sasuke said as he stood in front of a full length mirror near the door, as Naruto came over he looked into the mirror. It had been years since he see himself the time spent on the streets had changed him since the last time, the whisker scars on his cheeks seemed to have become more defined over the years.

"Ravishing don't you think?" Sasuke stood behind the blond his arms wrapped around the others waist, the raven purred the words into the blond's ear and let his tongue dip into the shells. Without giving Naruto a chance to respond the raven dragged Naruto to the doorway, heading outside.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked outside the courtyard was filled with villagers, those who hadn't been killed or trapped in the mountains destruction. Around them the leather clad solders were silently guarding them as Jurgan walked over to the bloody carcase of the Hokage, the bloody and broken body was horrific to see. Jurgan used his fingers to slowly close the Hokage's eyes.

"Don't touch him monster." A woman screamed from the crowd, Jurgan glared at the women and nodded to one of the solders.

A long metal spear was brought out, its ends were blunt spikes and three quarters of the way down the spear was a small handle. When Jurgan took spear he rammed the smaller end into the ground leaving the spear standing at least six feet, two solders walked over to the women and dragged her kicking and screaming to the spear. They tore her clothes off leaving her naked and lifted her up over the tip of the spear, then they let go she fell heavily onto the spike her weight causing the tip to impale deep into her rectum. Jurgan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down further onto the spike until a large bulge appeared at the women shoulder and after another hard push the end of the spear broke the skin making blood trickle out.

"Don't worry my dear...You won't die...Well not for at least three days, that's how long it would take internal bleeding to kill you. But I have a feeling you'll be dead long before then." Jurgan turned to the horrified crowd.

"Sick miserable creatures as you are I have a task for you. When your army come to save you I want you to give them a message. Tell them that we are watching them...And we will be the bringers of their destruction" Suddenly more spikes appeared and every villager was implied onto them, soon the streets filled withy the sounds of screams and the gushing of blood.

What was worse was that a group of children from the villages orphanage were been forced to watch, their young eyes filled with tears were being forced to watch the horrific act play through. Jurgan stood in the centre of the growing field of spikes and kept watching the dead face of the Hokage, a solemn look was ever present.

"Charges are set sir ready for detonation whenever your ready sir, Scots are also reporting that the fire countries army is approaching from the west, eta ten minuets." A leather clad solder with a red peaked cap said as he saluted Jurgan. His gas mask had been removed and the man's face wore many battle scars, he was around forty years old. He was bold but the slight traces of hair left indicated he was once a brunet; he also had green eyes although one was a shade of grey indicating blindness. A name tag on his uniform stated his rank and name, Captain William Kane.

"Good." Jurgan said a simple answer; his eyes were still firmly locked on the Hokage's dead body.

"What are we to do with the children sir?" the trooper said unfazed by Jurgan's harshness, he gave the terrified children a quick glance. The hint of a spark of sympathy crept into his eyes but he pushed it deep within after a brief second.

"How old are they Captain?" Jurgan said as he started to walk away the rest of the troopers following after him falling into formation.

"Most are between the ages four and seven, two are age nine and three young teens we found hiding in the school." Captain Kane said as he walked along next to Jurgan.

"We'll take them back with us, start indoctrination immediately Captain" Jurgan said as the Captain took a sigh of relief and saluted before marching away.

Naruto who had buried his head into Sasuke shoulder when the women had been implied was thoughtlessly been walked along with the raven. Jurgan gave the raven a nod and the pair walked away with the bulk of the troopers, leaving Jurgan alone with a few troopers. Jurgan knelt down and crossed his legs, he closed his eyes and remained still for a moment...When he stood up he remained silent and walked away as silent as the grave.

By the time Naruto had realised he'd been walking the army of the leather troopers was outside Konoha by the train station that stood a mile outside the village, a heavily fortified train awaited them.

The huge behemoth was covered in armour and on the roof several Machine Gun post were set up along with two anti air guns. Also three of the eleven carts were large rotatable cannons; it had been these that had shattered the Hokage's mountain.

As Naruto looked at the black monster that stood before him Jurgan walked up and stood next to the blond, he was intently looking back at the village a small device in his hand held a twist plunger.

"Sir snipers say that the Fire country army have just entered the village." A masked man said to Jurgan.

"Is everything ready?" Jurgan said as he watched the village.

"Yes sir."

"Good then let us leave this village of misery" Jurgan said as he stepped onto the trains, he turned at the last second and twisted the plunger, pushed down on the handle.

Konoha village exploded as several thousand tones of explosives set off, instantly turning the broken shell of Konoha into large death trap. Jurgan smirked and dropped the plunger, smirking back at Sasuke he bare his pearly white teeth.

"Destroyed the Fire countries entire military army in a single trap, not back for a nights work wouldn't you say Sasuke my sweet." Jurgan smiled a rather sadistic smile as Sasuke and Naruto climbed aboard the train and the behemoth started to roll away into the north.

Naruto wondered what he'd gotten himself into...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Love of Sweet Madness

Chapter 4 - Where evil resides...

Naruto gazed out of the particularly small window, staring into the endless fields of grass and wheat. His blue eyes mindlessly watching the colours zip by as the huge black behemoth of a train speed through the country side. Sat next to the blond Sasuke sat with his cap tilted forwards over his eyes, his motionless and steady breathing indicated he was fast asleep. Opposite them sat cross legged was Jurgan, the leather clad man was silent but his cold eyes were watching Naruto very intently. One of his gloved hands was in a pocket with the other tapping its fingers on the mans knee. His playful nature from the night before had dissipated slightly; he seemed to be depressed about something. Although after a while the sadistic smile from the night before returned...

"What are you looking at?" Jurgan asked in a soft yet still aggressive voice.

Naruto jumped a little at the sound of the mans voice, he was still in a state of shock from what he'd seen earlier.

"Nothing, I wasn't looking at anything." Naruto said giving the man a look of utter fear, Jurgan noticed the look and revelled in it.

Jurgan patted his knee with his gloved hand.

"Come over here." Naruto looked timidly at the man but never the less moved slowly over to the other man.

As soon as Naruto was within range of the mans grasp the teen found himself been dragged to sit on the mans knee, after a moment of tenseness Naruto relaxed a small amount.

Jurgan wrapped an arm around the teens waist and pulled the teen close to him, Naruto found this a little uncomfortable been trapped by the mans grasp. However when Jurgan started to suck on the back of the teen's neck Naruto discomfort started too slipped away, after a while with Naruto been more relaxed Jurgan loosened his grip on the teen.

After a while Naruto leaned his head back onto Jurgan's shoulder and closed his eyes as he started to fall asleep, Jurgan noticing that the teen was fast asleep closed his own eyes finally allowing sleep to take him.

Soon after Sasuke awoke and glared at the sleeping pair, he softly crept over to the pair and sat next to them. Sitting with his back to their side and lifting his and laying out on the seat, he smirked and closed his oxen eyes and fell to sleep.

Several hours later Jurgan awoke and carefully with the greatest of care moved Naruto to be sat down with Sasuke using him as a pillow, Jurgan silently crept out of the small compartment. As he walked through the giant behemoth of a train he walked slowly with his eyes down, as he walked through too one of the larger compartments it was filled with the leather clad solders however now they were without their gasmask. As he walked in everyone stood to attention...

"At ease." Jurgan said as he walked through the crowd of men and women.

As Jurgan came up to captain Kane, Jurgan noticed the group of children cowering behind the bald captain. As the two men started to talk several of the children started to cry, Jurgan gave the children another look he slid a hand in a pocket and pulled out a small brown paper bag. Jurgan went down on one knee to be level with the children, several pulled away but one small boy with brown eyes stayed where he was. Jurgan offered the small boy a small white sweet from the bag, after this the other children came around and when Jurgan had passed out a few more sweets the crying stopped. As Jurgan stood back up Kane gave him what could have passed as a smirk if not for the mans otherwise poker face hadn't cover it up very quickly.

"How long until we reach the bridge?" Jurgan asked as he took a small sweet and placed in his mouth.

"We'll be there in an hour or so sir." Captain Kane said as he looked at his wrist watch.

Jurgan nodded and walked away to the a small ladder that lead to the roof of the behemoth, it had been custom built so that solders could make it up to the roof.

As Jurgan climbed through the small hatch and onto the roof the wind hit him, Jurgan pulled himself up and stood on the roof the wind catching his trench coat and making it flap out behind him. He walked to the front of the train where a machine gun stood, it was unmanned and Jurgan was alone. He stood watching the racing landscape around him, after a while he stood with his eyes closed.

Almost an hour later the train pulled to a stop just before a bridge crossing, deep down a fast flowing river moved like a hungry beast.

With a sudden jerk the huge black behemoth of the train came to a stop, the jerk had awoken Naruto and Sasuke from their sleep. Especially since Sasuke had been thrown to the floor with a thud, the sound of Sasuke's complaints dragged Naruto from his own slumber.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said as he pulled himself off the floor. At that moment a solder with red hair came in and told them to get off the train.

As both teens got off of the train they saw that Jurgan was stood on the edge of the cliff next to the bridge and was stood hands clasp together as through praying, after a moment or two the rest of the leather clad did the same and Naruto noticed after a moment that Sasuke was doing the same.

"When we hunt we kill, we work in the shadow to reflect the light, we will burn sacrifice ourselves to stand the line. Nothing is sacred, Northing is forbidden we are the watcher. We are Legion. For we are many." It was strange for Naruto to listen to the words of the others, when the words finished the men quickly returned to the train, Jurgan remained at the edge of the cliff and uttered something under his breath before returning to the train.

Ashe pulled himself up the steps he called out...

"Lets head home." The train pulled away crossing the bridge with speed and heading further north leaving the fire country behind.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - The next part of Love of Sweet Madness, after missing sevral crashes its finaly uploaded...

Chapter 5 – The Light of the Darkness.

The Shadow country was once a scrap of land that was inhabited by a group of savage clans, after hundreds of years of warring against each other the clans united and for three hundred years the Shadow country had been struggling to survive in the harsh world.

For three hundred years the kings of the Shadow country had been harsh and cruel rulers, under their iron grip the people had grown cold and heartless. The black jewel of the country was the huge city of Shikage, like a bestial of suffering the cities was surrounded by high walls watch towers and anti air guns. The city was a fortress...

As the huge behemoth of a train slowed and pulled into the deserted station on the edge of the city the night air filled with steam as the stopped, soon after men and women dressed in various attires disembarked and vanished into the city like shadows. Finally the last four people left the train; they still wore their military uniform. Captain Kane and Jurgan stood in the cold night air like nothing even if it was freezing and a bone chilling winds swept the streets, Sasuke and Naruto were not so comfortable in the cold.

Naruto gazed around at the surroundings; the land of shadow was as barren as the fire country was lust and green. As his blue eyes gazed at the city a chill ran down the teens back, the cold was overcome with something more chilling.

"Home sweet, sweet home." Kane said as he began to walk away into the night, giving a small wave and then disappearing into a shadowy street.

Sasuke put an arm around the shivering and Naruto hugged into the warmth of the raven; Jurgan stood alone the cold wind catching him making his trench coat flutter in the breeze.

After a moment Jurgan walked away without a word, silently from the shadows a group of men came and took to the train. As Naruto silently watch the train depart he was dragged away by the raven, as the two teens tried to keep up with Jurgan's brisk pace the blond caught sight of the cities night life.

Though the streets were deserted the city was very much alive, every building had bright lights hidden behind thick curtains. Noise although muffled came to the teens ears, sounds of happiness and joy, laughing. As the teens walked through a silent market Naruto caught sight of the huge castle that stood overlooking the city, it was a magnificent sight to behold. As the drew closer Naruto realised that the castle was their destination, Jurgan walk like a mere shadow the darkness obscuring him from sight from time to time. Sasuke and Naruto walked silently along until they came to a giant gatehouse that guarded the entrance to the castle.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A man dressed in a bizarre suit of armour stood by the gate. He was holding a huge sword the size of a man and made of wrought silver, a metal mask hid the mans face the detail on the mask was of a dragon baring its teeth.

Jurgan stepped into the light as the armoured man raised the sword slightly, Jurgan offered the man a nod and the huge metal gates opened very slowly making a horrific sound as metal scrapped along the ground. When it had fully opened Jurgan went into the solid blackness that stood like a wall behind the gates.

Naruto was dragged in after a moment by the raven.

After walking for what seemed an eternity through the pitch black Naruto's eyes squinted as they came into a well light courtyard, the yard was several time larger than the one in Konoha and had a stable where several horse were gazing at the three new comers with visible interest. In front of them a huge polished wooden door stood, as Jurgan walked over to it he flexed his arms making the muscles in his back creak and placed his hands on the wood.

As Jurgan applied some pressure to the wood the doors started to open, revealing inside a great chamber filled with people, most in uniforms. At the end of the great chamber which was filled with thousands of candles and people were several thrones. One throne was made of bone, the gruesome throne was a consortium of bones and skulls all fixed together to form a seat. In the bone throne sat a man who was the double of Jurgan, short dark hair, pale skin and dark eye. However this man wore a black uniform fashioned with a cape of red velvet, on the mans chest was gold lace and a string of medals and atop the mans head stood a crown made of finest gold. He was King Rupert Von Kressar of Shikage king of Shikage and effectively the feudal lord of the country of shadow.

In the throne to the left o the king sat a golden throne fashioned into that of a dragon displaying its wings, on it sat a woman, a woman of rare beauty with pale flesh and long blond locks. Her eyes were pools of dark green and looking into made Naruto feel oddly strange, he felt as though the women could ask of him anything and he'd gladly obey. She wore an elegant red ball gown made of silk that clung to her like a second skin; her name was Elizabetha Von Kressar the wife of Rupert and queen of Shikage.

A small throne made of solid silver stood next to the two others, it was in the shape of a wolf sat down with the seat been in-between the creatures front two legs, the wolf head seemed to be growling in a protective pose over the small throne. The throne stood empty and although Naruto only looked at it briefly he instantly knew it was a throne for a child, and a girl for even though the throne looked menacing someone had tied a pretty pink bow onto the wolfs neck.

As Jurgan stood to attention in front of the thrones Naruto looked around at the other people inhabiting the chamber, many wore ball gowns and suits other were in uniforms similar to the ones Jurgan wore. However all of them wore the same look the glare that Naruto had come to know so well, the look that said 'You don't belong here'. The blond stepped a little closer to the raven who also felt uncomfortable in the presence of the crowd.

Jurgan saluted the thrones and the deadly silence grew to its tension point readying to snap...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane – It's been a while but here the next chapter. We'll discover the past of the nobility of the shadow country, yay for History lesions...(Please don't hurt me)

Chapter 6 – Lords and Ladies...Pedigrees and Mongrels.

Naruto felt uneasy in the gaze of the two seated figures their eyes passed over him as a man would overlook a slug, annoying, vile, and easily ignored and if the man felt evil stepped on with minimum effort...

"What have you to report dog?" The king asked as he took a small sip of wine from a golden goblet.

Jurgan stared at the man for a moment and a small growl escaped his lips but otherwise he remained silent, this made the tenseness of the room intensify further.

"What is wrong dog can't bark?" It was the queens turn to speak now her words dripped in vile and sarcasm.

Jurgan again made no notion to answer the question; he stood perfectly still arms by his side face pointing forwards staring at nothing.

"My wife asked you a question dog. Speak now!" The king threw the goblet at Jurgan. In a flash Jurgan raced forwards dodging the golden goblet and stood in front of the king his Lugar pointing at the mans head a second Lugar pointing at queens face.

"My name is Wulf" Jurgan said as he pressed the muzzle of the gun hard against the kings four head, from corners of the room guards wearing silver armour in the shape of skeletal emblems came rushing forwards. The were the death guards the body guards of the king...

"How dare you! I am your king!"

"No you bare the title by marriage no royal blood flows through your veins, the Legion only serves the royal blood...No less a man." Jurgan spat the words at King Rupert, the man seemingly afraid of the look Jurgan was giving him.

"And what about a women Wulf?" Naruto turned at the sound of the voice, as he looks a old women in a silver gown stood. Her long grey hair came down to her waist and traces of gold indicated a lock of golden hair once garnished the women head, her face although slightly wrinkled still held beauty and radiance. Jurgan took a step back and in a instant was down on one knee head lowered as a sign of respect, unconcerned of the several guards surrounding him.

"Lady June Van Dragonbore, I am your servant until death or you release me from my oath" Jurgan said these words a if they were sacred and he seemed totally transfixed by the women who was now walking towards him.

Rupert stood up from his throne and made to kick at Jurgan but a gloved hand stopped him and Jurgan gave a tug making the king fall flat on his back. The death guards made to stab Jurgan with their needlessly long spears when Lady June Van Dragonbore put her hand up...

"Enough...Be about your business guards." After a moments hesitation the guards retreated as Jurgan stood up his head still tilted slightly.

"What are you doing I am king not her, kill him." Rupert shouted at the retreating guards, the looked from Rupert flat on his back to the glare Lady June was giving they decided they'd prefer to keep their balls this night and went back to their stations.

"Take your plaything and leave us Rupert, we have thing to discuss." Lady June indicated Elizabetha.

"How dare you order my husband I..." Elizabetha was cut off when Jurgan reached out and grabbed her by the throat; lifting her a clear foot off the ground.

"You are nothing but a whore to a dickless worm, speak to Lady Dragonbore like that again and I'll tare your body apart piece by piece." Jurgan throw the startled women back into her golden throne with a thud, after they'd recovered King Rupert and queen Elizabetha left in a quick step flanked by their royal guardsmen.

"Always the polite one Wulf." Lady June smiled slightly as she turned and for the first time noticed Naruto, her eyes glared for a moment and then softened and under her gaze Naruto felt slightly warm and calm.

Jurgan and Lady June walked over to a shady corner of the hall for a while leaving Naruto standing with Sasuke in a room that in an instant had sparked back into life, dancing and talking surrounded the pair. Before Naruto could ask what was going on Sasuke dragged the teens to a pair of glass doors and walked the teen out onto a balcony overlooking a huge drop.

"First up the women is Lady June Van Dragonbore the wife of the last king, king Lupus Van Dragonbore. Their daughter princess Lilly Van Dragonbore married the prick in the throne, thus Rupert became king... With me so far?" Naruto nodded slightly as he worked the situation out in his head.

"However Princess Vulps died in child birth, leaving Rupert to marry Elizabetha and become the king and queen...Although nobody cares and everyone just follows Lady June. And before you ask yes the child survived, her name is princess Minx Van Dragonbore...When she turns eighteen she'll become queen but until then her farther sits on the throne. As you can tell Jurgan doesn't like that. Now we've got that cleared up fancy a drink?" Sasuke flagged down as passing waiter to retrieve from him a couple of glasses of wine.

"How old is Princess Minx?" Naruto asked softly as he sipped at the red wine he'd been handed, he didn't at all like the taste but he felt like he should at least try some, for Sasuke sake.

"She'll be going fifteen in a few weeks..." Sasuke said as he downed a glass.

After a while Jurgan appeared and dragged the two teens back through the party and out into a long labyrinth of hallways, just as they exited the room they ran into a group of young ladies dressed in finery. In the centre of them stood a pale skinned girl with deep aqua eyes and golden blonde hair, she was dressed in silver and white gold and on her head sat a small silver crown laced with diamonds. She wore a bored and somewhat saddened face.

"My Lady" Jurgan stopped and bowed towards the girl and in a instant her sad looking face turn into a radiant smile.

"Sir Wulf already back from the hunt..." the girl glanced at Naruto who was unaware he was staring at the girl.

"And sporting your prizes already" The girl offered Jurgan a playful smile.

"I see you their as well Sasuke, still as smart as ever though i do think your walking easier today." The girls smile turned to a smirk as Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"And now we have a hansom new addition, you remind me of a fox with those whiskers." The girl put a hand to her chin in playful thought.

"A wolf a fox and a raven what an odd set you are."

"As you say my lady Minx Van Dragonbore." Jurgan said in a solemn tone his submissive side showing.

The girl stood in front of Jurgan for a moment and then touched her crown.

"Kneel Sir Wulf" Jurgan immediately went down to his knees

"What is your oath?" Princess Minx asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again.

"I will serve the royal blood of Dragonbore to the end of my life, without question or feeling. This vow will hold me, only the Dragonbore blood is sacred and only death or my master may release me from this oath." Jurgan repeated his oath.

Princess Minx smiled if Naruto eyes had been quick enough he may have been able to detect that she was blushing a little.

"If I were to order you to kill?" The girl said the question with a playful voice.

"Simply name them and they will die." Jurgan said emotionlessly and with all honestly.

"If I were to order you too conquer nations"

"Simply point me in the right direction." Minx giggled at the answer with glee.

"If I order you to die for me?"Minx seemed more serous with this question.

"I would die for you and die gladly knowing of your safety" Jurgan said looking at the girl in front of him, princess Minx stayed silent fro a moment and the her smile returned.

"Arise Sir Wulf. Go get some rest."Jurgan stood and bowed one last time before leaving with Naruto and Sasuke.

As soon as the three had disappeared from sight one of the other girls leaned over and whispered into Minx's ear.

"How can you stand that monster, you know he's a dirty street rat. No noble blood in him."

Minx glared at the girl and a sadistic smile crossed her face.

"Maybe I'll order him to rape you..."

The rest of the girls went silent, Minx walked into the great chamber and over to her throne. It was rather small for her but she liked it and the figure of the protective wolf was comforting to her, she leaned back into the softness of the cushions and closed her eyes falling asleep to the sounds of marry making.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane – Merry Charismas to all and to those reader who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays. And for those who aren't on holiday.. I feel for you i realy do... As a present to you here the next chapter of Love of Sweet Madness...There will tears and laughs and... Sorry my mistake...There'll just be fucking and probably if I have time some talkingabout the past. A back ground story who needs it...

Chapter 7- Den of the Wulf

(Warning this Chapter is...Very long...Oh and with some gay sex, if you haven't realised it yet this is a Yaoi. Where have you been for the last six chapters...? 8===D 0 = Yaoi)

As Naruto and Sasuke walked through the castle it became increasingly darker as they seemed to be trailing down hundreds of flights of stairs, they'd been going down so long that Naruto at any moment they'd arrive at the other side of the world.

It was when the trio reached a huge oriental door that Jurgan stopped his thoughtless marching and turned using an hand to shove the door open, Sasuke dragged the blond teen into the darkness beyond the door way. Jurgan followed after shutting the door behind him...

Naruto felt a warm breeze on his face in the pitch black and the sound of rushing water filled his ears, a musty smell filled his nostrils with the hints of incense and spice. From Naruto side he felt Jurgan push passed and after a few moments of waiting Naruto was blinded by a bright light... When the teen's eyes adjusted to the light he gazed around at his surroundings.

The cavern that the teen found himself was huge; it was twice the size of the great chamber of the castle. The cavern was not man made with most of the walls been rough and having a very natural look, a pool of water sat in at one side with a waterfall twenty foot high. The pool of water looked clean with the bottom been clear at least seven feet deep. On the other side of the cavern was a large area that was man made with carpet and brick walls. A huge round sliver ornate bed in the shape of a large silver wolf forming the base and a long tail curling around to create a circle, the silk sheets were black and with silver lace. As Naruto looked on at the wonders of the cavern he also saw that the cavern was filled with book cases and weapons, suits of armour, stuffed animals and a wall covered with paintings and photos. A large grand piano sat by a fire place, a huge bear skin rug sitting in front of it.

As Naruto's eyes gazed around he saw a small door leading off to a bathroom with a toilet and wash basin, with another look at pool Naruto saw a ledge by stocked with soaps and oils for bathing. The light was been generated from a vast number of bulbs, following the wires that ran from them Naruto tracked them to a small generator set next to the door. Its hum indicated its active status.

"The generator runs off of the waterfall, constant free electricity. Welcome to the den." Jurgan said as he moved to a coat stand by the door and finally removed his trench coat, he flexed his arms after removing the coat his muscles making a sickening creak.

Sasuke had moved over to a large couch and flung himself onto the thing with a thud, leaving Naruto stood by the door still observing his surroundings. Jurgan moved to a desk and chair and sat down busying himself with something.

Naruto went to the pool of water and kneeled down by the rippling water, letting a hand touch the water. The water was slightly warm and now that the blond was closer he could smell the freshness of the water, somehow the water was been drained away. As Naruto looked at the water he caught a glance of his reflexion, he saw his face for the first time in years. As Naruto looked at the image of himself he thought back to the last time he'd seen himself, the sad thought filled his mind and for a moment he thought back to his time in Konoha. All the suffering and sorrow, the pain of living as a social exile.

After a moment he stood and wiped away what could have been a tear from his eye, he turned his attention to the rest of the room's contents.

As the blond walked around looking at the books on the many shelves his simple understanding of the written language indicated that these were advanced reading, most of the names on the covers were impossible to read. Naruto having no formal education was dame near illiterate but still he was right most of the books dealt with science, economics, warfare and various matters, it was when he came to a small bookshelf with the words 'Sasuke's Shit' carved onto it that Naruto found something he could read...He nearly blushed as his eyes scanned the shelves.

Mostly the books were basic gay porn with the rest being an odd mix of horror books and romance novels, the teen flicked through one of the books and read a few lines his face turned red and he silently slipped the book back into its place.

As Naruto walked passed Jurgan he saw the man sketching an image with calculations and math problems been scribbled on the side of the paper. The image was of a strange metal contraption with a fan on its top; its tail had another fan on it as well. Naruto shrugged and walked away carrying on with his inspection of the cavern.

Ten or so minuets went by and in that time Sasuke seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, finally his boredom snapped.

"Jurgan come over here and play with me, I'm so bored." Sasuke said lustfully as he draped himself over the back of the couch.

Jurgan turned and glared at the raven for a moment before turning back to his work, Sasuke was not detoured.

"Bastard get over he and fuck me, what are you waiting for" Sasuke said again the wine he'd drank making him slur his words slightly.

Jurgan didn't react this time simply carrying on with his work...

"Fine then I'll play with Naruto then..."Sasuke said drunkenness evident in his voice now.

Without warning Naruto found himself been dragged by the raven over to the bed, with one swift push Naruto found himself spread out on the soft material. The raven loomed over him with a lust filled smirk crossing his face; Sasuke quickly undressed his eyes fixed on Naruto. Naruto found himself suddenly undressing himself, it was like a basic instinct had taken over his body and at this moment all he could fell was an uncontrollable lust. As soon as the teens were naked the raven was on Naruto like a flash, his tongue roaming the teen's body filling the teen with pleasurable shiver.

As Naruto moans filled the air Sasuke let his mouth engulf Naruto newly formed erection, after several bliss filled eternities Naruto scream in pleasure as his orgasm came. Sasuke greedily gulped down the bitter sweet liquid and with a skilful hand flipped the teen over giving him accesses to the teens back side.

Naruto squealed in ecstasy as Sasuke tongue probed his entrance, Sasuke purposely played with Naruto and let the teen reach the peak of orgasm again before slowing. Finally when the raven had grown to horny to play around anymore he sat back and with one quick thrush embedded himself inside of Naruto, Sasuke was in no mood for a long drawn shag and quickly built up his pace.

Thrusting deep into Naruto and letting his hands grip the teens hips his finger digging in slightly, after a while one f his hands gripped the teens raging new hard on and started to match his thrust. Naruto was in so much ecstasy that he was moaning constantly, when he turned his head slightly he saw Jurgan. The man had stopped working and was sat crossed legged in the chair a smirk crossing his pale features, at the thought of been watched Naruto came spreading his seed all over Sasuke hand and the black silk sheets of the bed. Sasuke followed soon after his final thrust pushing deep into the blond before Sasuke fell heavily onto Naruto as the pair collapsed from the effort of love making.

After a while Naruto opened his eyes and the sound of Sasuke light breathing indicated the teen was asleep, Naruto tried to shift the raven off but Sasuke was intent on staying where he was. As a shadow loomed over the bed Naruto looked at Jurgan who was now standing by the bed.

"Poor Sasuke always the lightweight, spark out after the first round." Jurgan said as he rolled the raven off of Naruto, a slurping noise came as Sasuke now soft dick slipped out of the blond.

Jurgan eyed Naruto up as the teen lay out before him naked and covered in sweat and sperm, an erotic sight to behold.

Jurgan smirk and started to undress, Naruto couldn't do anything by lay where he was heavily breathing, his body yet to recover from the pounding it had just received.

Once Jurgan was naked the man slid his arms under the blond teen and picked the teen up, cradling Naruto in his arms Jurgan turned to the pool of water.

"Don't worry I'll spare you tonight little kitsune, but you need a wash." Jurgan said as he carried the teen to the pool, without a moment's hesitation Jurgan stepped in.

As the waters engulfed the pair Naruto screaming muscles silenced and the blond finally recovered its normal status, Jurgan kept a hold of Naruto in the pool not sure if the teen's legs could support him.

"Thank you." Naruto said in a small timed voice, although he was unsure of what to make of Jurgan at this point Naruto was certain that the man would not try anything funny.

When Naruto finally felt he could stand he pushed himself free of Jurgan's grip and stood in the pool, Jurgan moved closer to the water fall and leaned himself back in the waters. When Naruto made to follow he felt the sudden change in the water, the closer to the waterfall the colder the water got. Naruto decided to stay in the warm water, but his eyes never left Jurgan who was now stood under the waterfall the waters gushing over him in torrents.

Finally Naruto started to wash himself with a bar of soap that was on the ledge in the pool, the water around him becoming cloudy with the soap.

As Naruto washed he felt Jurgan cross over to him, the man sat on the edge of the pool watching the blond something in his stare told Naruto that he had something on his mind.

"It's nice to see Sasuke happy, normally he's said around this time of year. His family died around this time. The Uchiha clan tried to overthrow the old king so they were massacred; the whole clan save for Sasuke and his older brother. Itachi" Jurgan said as he handed the teen a bottle of shampoo.

"Why not them, why did they survive?" Naruto asked as he coated his hair with the shampoo, the smell of roses came with the liquid.

"I guess because Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke...And I always wanted a play mate. It was me and Itachi that slaughtered the clan." Jurgan said the emotion in his voice been more jokey than serious.

"Dose Sasuke know? I mean about you killing his family and all." Naruto asked as he leaned his head back into the water.

"Of course he knows, he saw me kill his parents himself...They died fighting I think they very brave. But still foolish to stand against the king." Jurgan said as he slipped back into the water with a splash.

"But you tried to kill the king tonight." Naruto said as he moved closer to the man.

"Rupert is not the king he's merely a fool with no sense of honour or courage, a sack of shit. Lady June Van Dragonbore is my queen and Princess Minx will be my next ruler, only a Dragonbore can be the true leader of the clans." Jurgan spat the words with a little hate revolving around Rupert's name.

"What is with the names, Van Dragonbore and yours Van Wulf? Sasuke doesn't have a strange one it's simply Uchiha." Naruto brushed up next to Jurgan the mans skin felt cold in the water.

"Van means 'the' it's more a title than a name, when the first king took over he changed his name to Van Dragonbore. I never had a name of my own, I was bore in the wastes to the north, and on the very edge of the known world were the ice and snow form endless seas as far as the eye can see. Strange as it may sound I was raised by a pack of wolves; according to Lady June when King Lupus brought me back at the age of six after one of Lupus's hunting trips I was as ferial as a wolf. It was Lupus who named me Jurgan which translated from ancient language translates to 'lord of'; the Van Wulf comes from the pack I was brought up by." Jurgan took a deep breath of the teens new sent of roses as he wrapped an arm around the teen pulling him close.

"So your name means 'Lord of The Wolf'." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around the mans neck.

"I prefer 'Lord Of The Wolves' myself but ether works" Jurgan said as he noticed the teen had suddenly straddled him.

Naruto laid his head on Jurgan's shoulder listening to the mans heart beat, Jurgan let his hands grip the teens buttocks his mouth ravaging the teens neck. After a moment Jurgan saw that Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carefully the man climbed out of the pool and dried himself and Naruto off with a towel before placing Naruto in the bed next to Sasuke. As he pulled the covers over the pair he smile and noticed fro the first time that he was aroused.

"Oh you'll pay for that tomorrow...Both of you."

Jurgan walked over to his desk and sat down to finish his work, when he was done he went back to the bed and slipped in next to Naruto. This left Naruto in the middle with Jurgan on one side and Sasuke on the other...

Jurgan closed his eyes and let sleep take him...Joining Naruto and Sasuke in the land of dreams and nightmares.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Love of Sweet Madness

Chapter 8 – Mornings are awkward.

Sasuke opened an oxen eye slowly and saw a beautiful sight before him; Naruto was laid next to him the teen's cute face inches away. But before Sasuke act upon this moment of happiness his head started to throb, Sauske had never been one for drink the merest mouthful and he'd suffer a morning after...

However Sasuke had other problems to deal with, the nights events had come flooding back and the raven knew that Jurgan would want his ass on a platter. As the raven sat up in the bed he felt the weight of a hang over hit him, it was at this moment that the raven saw that Jurgan was sat on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a black pair of matching boxers and t-shirt, as well of a smirk that was filled with sadistic pleasure.

Sauske felt rather exposed as Jurgan's smirk became even more sadistic.

"Sasuke, do you remember what you wanted last night?" Jurgan said as he brushed a hand soft over the teen's inner thigh.

Sasuke couldn't say anything but nodded his head slightly.

"Well its play time..." Jurgan said playfully as he pounced onto the raven like a wild beast.

"Wait...What about Naruto?" Sasuke tried to push the taller man off of him but failed miserably.

"After the night he's had he'll be spark out, I can make you moan as much as I like and he'll sleep through it...Now where too start..." Jurgan said as he pulled the covers over him and Sasuke and the cavern became filled with moans of pleasure.

Several hours later...

Naruto was softly slumbering when a loud groan next to him forced him to awake, as he looked at the quivering wreak that was Sasuke. The raven lay on his stomach panting like a dog in the summer heat, he seemed to be in some discomfort. Jurgan was stood by a large wardrobe carefully picking out something to ware, form what Naruto could see there wasn't much choice simply Jurgan's military uniform and a strange looking outfit that was covered in frilly bits.

Once Jurgan was dressed and he'd finished admiring himself in the dressers inbuilt mirror he turned his attention to the bed occupants. Sasuke was still groaning loudly...

"Serves you right. You know you can't handle you drink." Jurgan said as he picked up Sasuke and Naruto's uniforms brining them over to the bed.

"It wasn't drink that put me in this state." Sauske groan as he was force to get up by Jurgan.

Jurgan smirk as he helped the pair of teens dress with Sasuke been allot stiffer than Naruto.

As the pair finally managed to get dressed the cavern door was swung open as several people entered the room, Captain Kane was a familiar face but the others were new to Naruto.

One was a replica of Sauske save for a difference in age and that fact that this raven had dark marks under his eyes, giving him a worn look. Naruto instantly guesses that this was Itachi Uchiha; the other man was tall very tall with blue hair. This was strange but the mans skin colour was also strange it was pale near blue; the man also had a tattoo on his cheeks that looked like gills.

All three of the men were wearing a uniform similar to Jurgan's, save for theirs been devoid of the silver lace and medals.

"Morning Wulf, herd you have a new plaything..." Itachi said as he eyed the form Naruto the older raven's eyes were unashamedly filled with envy.

"Morning little brother." Itachi turned his gaze to Sasuke who was trying very hard not to fall over from stiffness. Sauske responded to his brothers greeting in the same way he'd responded for the last ten years, completely blanked the man.

"Shouldn't you be at your master heel, my dear little 'tachi" Jurgan said with sarcasm.

"King Rupert has given me and Kisame the day off, I just thought I'd give my best friend a visit." Itachi scoffed at the use of that nick name.

"Well then I suppose you should go and parade yourself to that stupid sack of shit." Jurgan said as he turned away from the two interlopers too Captain Kane who was looking at Jurgan's sketches.

"Come along Kisame lets leave wolfy to his misery." Itachi said as he dragged silent Kisame away out of the door.

Jurgan was too busy speaking too Kane to notice the other had departed; Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hands were clenched into fist and shaking with rage.

"Bastard! Mother Fucking Bastard. Fucking Cunt Twat..." Sasuke started to rage and for the next five minuets the cavern was filled with Sasuke constant abusive shouting.

When Sasuke collapsed on the couch taking in deep breaths after his shouting fight fest with the echoes of the cavern, the echoes won in Naruto's mind.

"You know at some point your going to have to speak to him...He is your brother after all." Kane said as he stood with Jurgan behind the couch.

"I'll never forgive him."

Jurgan stayed silent seeming to want to say something.

"Why are you so angry with him?" Naruto asked as he sat himself next to the raven.

"Because he killed our entire clan." Sasuke spat the words at Naruto...But instantly regretted been so cruel to the blond a moment later.

"But I thought it was Jurgan who killed you parents." Naruto said in a soft voice a little scared how the raven would react too his words.

"Jurgan was under orders to destroy the clan, kill the elders and adults...Not the children. Itachi killed several of the clan's children; he was going to kill me as well. Jurgan saved me and at least Jurgan had no choice in the matter, Itachi was never ordered to kill the clan he did it of his own accord." Sauske stood and walked to the door he turned as he got to the door.

"Come on anyway no point letting that fucker spoil our day, come on." Sauske said as he raced out of the door with Kane and Naruto following close after.

Jurgan stopped for a moment and walked to a corner of the cavern, in a small archway was a small shrine...Jurgan removed a wilting flower from the shrine and place a new flower from the pool side in its place. He placed his hands together and stayed silent for a moment.

In the door way Naruto stood with Sasuke watching the other...

"That's another reason I forgave Jurgan and hate Itachi...Following orders and respecting the dead, that is Jurgan's honour. He'll follow any order from his oath holder and will never break it but respecting the dead has always been his way, as well as remembering friends long dead..." Sasuke whispered to the blond as he dragged the teen away before Jurgan noticed them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane – The next chapter of Love of Sweet Madness...

Chapter 9 – Courting is boring.

As Naruto and Sauske walked into the great chambers of the castle they found that it was bare with a few royal guards idly standing around, at nine am in the morning the king and queen would still be in bed...

As Naruto scanned the room he saw that in a corner of the hall stood a huge painting, it had been unnoticed the night before because of the disturbance. The blond teen walked over to the painting, as he drew close his blue eyes examined the figures that were depicted in the painting.

One was a beautiful woman who Naruto instantly recognised as Lady June Van Dragonbore, he youthful looks were flawless on the painted sheet. Next to her was a man or at least Naruto thought it was a man, the man was wrapped in black steel armour and only his face was visible. The man had violet eyes and despite what Naruto could believe short blond hair, the skin on the mans face seemed healthily tanned by the sun. A black leather cape adorned the mans shoulders and under one of the mans arms was a helmet in the shape of a wolf baring its teeth.

Under the mans other arm was a small child with short scruffy black hair and dark eyes that store at Naruto from the canvas of the painting, the small child of around six year of age clung to the mans side. Stood in-between the two adult was a teenage girl her face was like a flawless and her smile made Naruto fill with a feeling of warmth, her green eyes seemed to be staring into the teen's very soul. It was as Naruto stood mouth agape that he felt someone step up next to him, a waft of perfume hit a moment later.

"She was beautiful was she not?" A soft voice came to Naruto ears. Before Naruto could think to look at the person to his side he found himself saying what he thought...

"She looks beautiful just like Princess Minx." Naruto turn to look at the person who asked the question.

Princess Minx stood a smirk crossing her faces as Naruto started to blush red like a tomato, she tuted a few times and put a finger to the older teens stuttering lips.

"Naughty, naughty." Princess Minx smiled and walked away as Jurgan and Kane walked into the hall, Naruto turned back to the painting and studied the painting. Back at the young boy in the painting...

Naruto looked down at the bottom of the painting frame and saw a small metal plate with an inscription on it...

'Lord Lupus, Lady Jane Van Dragonbore and Princess Lilly Van Dragonbore with pet Van Wulf'

It was at this moment that Naruto was distracted by the sound of merriment, turning Naruto caught sight of Princess Minx and Sauske been engaged in the middle of a dance. Both were giggling like young school girls, although only one of them was a young girl.

"You dance like a buffoon Sasuke where is that Uchiha grace and poise" Captain Kane said as he belly laughed at the rather strange sight of the two teens clumsily dancing.

Naruto started to smile too and after a few moments of he too was laughing, suddenly Princess Minx glare with a small smirk and flung herself into Naruto arms.

"Let's see if you're any better fox." Naruto was pulled into a clumsy dance.

Soon when it became apparent Naruto was no better a dance than Sauske Princess Minx turned to the bellowing Captain Kane.

"Well Captain lets see if you can dance." The graceful form of the princess slipped from Naruto embrace and into the arms of the balding captain.

The event ended with the older man falling backwards and hitting the fall with a thud with the princess on top of the man both laughing with the hilarious event. Sasuke and Naruto were nearly on the floor laughing too only Jurgan seemed unmoved by the event.

"A lady of your statue should know better, if Lord Lupus saw you he'd do his nut." Jurgan said as he stood by the silver throne of Princess Minx.

"Well how should a lady dance?" The princess pouted at the man in an un-royal way.

Jurgan walked to a table in the grate hall where a gramophone stood, with a quick flick the disc began to turn and music started to fill the hall. Jurgan walked over to the smaller girl and offered her a hand, as the girl stood Jurgan took once o her hands.

It was like watching a pair of swans gracefully twirling around; it was a rare sight to watch. As the sound of the music came to a halt the pair of dancers came to a graceful stop and Jurgan placed a soft kiss on the Princesses hand.

"That is how a lady dances, my princess." Jurgan said as he smugly backed off and gave the other stunned men a smug look.

Princess Minx scowled at the man and went and sat in her throne, disappointed that the music had come to an end.

It was at this moment that the great hall filled with people and Lady June came in followed by a group of leather clad men wearing gas masks. As busyness engulfed the hall as the stately affairs took place Jurgan stood too attention at Princess Minx's side. Naruto and Sauske stood with Kane in a corner of the hall and tried not to get in the way, after several hours the boredom was unbearable...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane – Happy new year everybody here this years first update...

Chapter 10 – Shopping & Strange Tastes

It had been almost three months since Naruto had been brought to Shikage by Jurgan and Sasuke, in that time he'd spent much of the time with Sauske and Jurgan in their privet quarters. However on the occasions that the trio did leave the comfort of the cavern they were guarding Princess Minx, this entailed standing around for hours doing absolutely nothing been bored to death.

However today the castle was been trimmed up and Princess Minx was busy rushing around the great chamber telling servants how to decorate the chamber, tomorrow was her birthday and the young girl was like a giddy little school girl. Sauske and Naruto sat in a corner keeping out of the way, the blond sat on the raven's lap lazily watching Jurgan stranding by the princess throne glare at several servants who had dared to complain about the princess giddiness. Captain Kane was following the princess around.

After nearly three hours of rushing around the great chamber was coated in beautiful decorations, Princess Minx stood in the centre and admired her handy work. She stood hands clasped together and gave a girly squeal of delight...

"It's perfect!" Minx shouted and started spinning around in the centre of the chamber; all of a sudden she stopped and glared at Sauske and Naruto.

"Everyday you ware the same stupid clothes, your not coming to my party dressed in uniform. We have to go shopping..." The Princess turned to Kane and Jurgan who at this moment started to move towards the chambers side door...

"You too"

Half a hour later the city market place was flooded with leather clad Legion solders Jurgan was been pulled around the clothes shops by Princess Minx who insisted on stopping and looking at everything.

Sasuke and Naruto had been left to shop by themselves every so often they'd catch sight of Jurgan been dragged through a shop, it was hilarious sight.

"What were we looking for again?" Naruto asked as he looked at the rows of clothing.

"Something colourful that suits you, that the princess orders." Sasuke said as he watch the blond.

For the next hour the pair gathered a large pile of clothes to try on, after the pile was around seven foot tall the pair started to try some of the clothes on.

After stripping off and trying on some of the clothes Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at him, the raven's eyes filled with lust.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

The raven pounced on the teen in a swift movement forcing the blond to fall back onto the pile of clothes, his mouth clamped onto the tanned flesh of Naruto neck.

"Sasuke, stop it...We shouldn't...Some one might see us." Naruto protests were in vain as the raven started to slide a hand down the teen's body.

"The troops are keeping everyone out of the market, nobody will see us..."

"Actual we have seen you...Naughty, naughty boys you'll have to be separated." Princess Minx stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the pair. Jurgan stood behind her a sadistic smirk plastering his face...

For the next hour Princess Minx helped Naruto try on clothes and Sauske was helped by Captain Kane, Jurgan had been sent off to find his own attire. In the end Sasuke choice a black top with a pair of black shorts along with two whit arm bands that covered the teens lower arms. When Naruto came out he was wearing a orange and black jump suit with a black t shirt, the pair looked at each other new clothing and utterly hated the other choice.

Moment later Jurgan walked over in a pressed black suit on the back was a depiction of a wolf howling in silver lace. He was also wearing a pare of white felt gloves with the pentagrams stitch to its back in red.

"Oh no your not getting away with that, it may look nice but your wearing something else.." The princess said as she dragged him to a changing room and pushed him inside and shutting the door. After a few moments a shout came out...

"I'm not wearing this..."

"Put it on that's an order"

After a few minutes of swearing Jurgan emerged with a look of horror on his face. The outfit was for one thing fluffy and coloured bright red...It was horrid...

"Doesn't he look wonderful?" The princess turned when she herd Naruto's and Sasuke laughing along with half the legion who were peering in the shop window.

"What about something in purple?" Princess Minx asked as Jurgan raced back to the changing room.

When he came out again he had put his new suit back on, and glared at the princess.

"You may wear that if you feel so strongly about it."

Jurgan walked out of the Shop a moment later and picked up one of the solders still laughing and preceded to give the man a death glare...The laughing suddenly stopped.

As the group walked back to the castle Naruto and Sauske held hands and listened to Kane still giggling at how Jurgan had looked, inside they tried to construct a kind way of saying how they hated each other choice in clothes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Love of Sweet Madness

Chapter 11 - The Beast Never Rests

The city of Shikage was filled with merriment and joy, the night sky was filled with fireworks and the sound of laughter. The streets were filled with people dancing and singing and having a good time, at the castle the princess party was in full swing. The great chamber of castle was filled with dancing figures and in the centre was Princess Minx, her joy growing along with a mountain of presents. King Rupert and his wife were absent, by order of the princess and Lady June.

Sasuke and Naruto were moving amongst the mass of people enjoying the lively company of each other, several times they had been offered drink and several times the pair had refused it...The raven because he hated the morning after aches, the blond because he didn't trust the raven if he ended up drunk.

Captain Kane and several other Legion troopers were stood together at the main door; they were officially off duty but unofficially guarding the door. Jurgan was stood with Lady June at the balcony door taking in the sight of the fireworks, the cold wind wafting in every now and then.

"Sir Wulf." Jurgan turned at the sound of the princess call, and like a loyal dog came to his master side.

"Yes my lady." Jurgan restrained himself from saluting...He'd been given strict orders to drop the formal attitude.

"Where's my present?" The young teen pouted at the older male her hands on her hips.

"Present?" Jurgan was taken aback by the princess question; he wasn't the present kind of guy.

Jurgan quickly looked around seeking some way of escaping from the situation; he didn't want to admit he'd forgotten to get the girl a present. On the other hand he couldn't just walk off without a reason.

"You forgot didn't you?" The girl jabbed Jurgan in the ribs as hard as she could.

"Well fortunately i didn't my lady..." from beside Jurgan Itachi appeared the silent Kisame following behind him, both were dressed in silk outfits. In the ravens hands was a small present wrapped in silver paper, Princess Minx eyed the box for a moment and then took it careful and slowly unwrapped it. The jewelled necklace was covered with diamonds and rubies, it was stunning. Itachi took it out and gentility hooked it around the princess neck, the young teenager tanked the raven and planted a soft kiss on the ravens forehead.

Jurgan meanwhile was slowly trying to slip away whilst the princess was occupied but the girl saw and stopped him with a hand.

"Now then since you didn't get me a present i wish for something else." Princess Minx said in a soft voice and with a click of her fingers the dance floor was devoid of life, and soft music started to play.

"A dance..." Princess Minx offered the panicking Jurgan a hand, the man stood for a moment and glanced at Lady June who nodded to him.

Jurgan softly took the girls hands and the pair started a slow dance across the dance floor, as the onlooker watched their was a mixed reaction from the crowd. Some seemed to by enchanted at the sight of the pair dancing and Naruto could have sworn he herd several sighs in the background. However he also herd several people whispering to each other the words 'street rat' and 'monster' were used, when Naruto looked at the people who utter the whispers he instantly saw them as posh twats.

It was as a second tune started to play that from the opposite side of the room a young girl with brown hair in a servants outfit came rushing forwards, her clothes drenched in blood and in her left hand a sword raised. She moved so fast that nobody could react before she was apone the princess with the sword raised. Nobody save one had time to react...

Jurgan effortlessly caught the girls arm in mid-flight and stopped the blade in the air just above the princess head, as a sigh of relief was let out by the princess she felt Jurgan spasm.

Looking around she saw the young girls other hand had a leather bracelet on and from it was a short blade, the blade was embedded in Jurgans side the girl had stabbed the kill spot were the heart was.

Despite this Jurgan was still stood his other hand grapping at the girl's right wrist and holding the blade inside him, his eyes had become strange devoid of all human traits...The eyes of a beast.

"Why won't you die you monster?" the girls spat at him and tried to wrench her arm free.

By now Kane and the other trooper had raced over and surrounded the princess, Princess Minx was starting horrified at the scene before her.

"I'll kill you and your bitch of a princess for Konoha." The girl tensed her hand and the blade slipped back into the leather bracelet then with another tensing of the hand the blade shoot back out again into Jurgans chest.

Jurgan seemed in a trance his mouth slowly mouthing something and then as the girls pulled her head back to shout it happened, the great chamber filled with screams...

Jurgans mouth had clamped down on the girls neck and blood had exploded from the wound, what was more sickening was that Jurgan was still biting the sound of flesh been tore away filled the hall. Blood covered the pair and oozed over the dance floor as a growing pool of red.

Then the girl took her last breath and then her life left her and Jurgan let the body slump to the floor, humanity having returned to his eyes he kneeled down and used his fingers to close the girls open eyes.

"Rest in peace, Find in death the peace you sought in life." Jurgan said in a soft voice then he turned and saw how the crowd of people were looking at him, like a monster. This was nothing he was used to that look he'd got but then his eyes fell on the princess and here eyes bite into his very soul...Suddenly he became aware of her fear and suddenly he turned and fled, racing out of the small doorway that lead to his chambers. Leaving a bloody trail of footprints in his wake.

Naruto stood with Sasuke not too concerned with the affair he had however taken the time to sip on several glasses of Champaign, Sasuke was not so bothered ether as he tried to hold the dizzy blond upright.

Itachi and Kisame didn't have worried looks on their faces and Lady June was simply busy ordering the Legion troopers to search for more assassins. After a short while they returned to inform Lady June that that King Rupert and his queen were dead...This information was got a mixed response, some where happy and some her ecstatic.

Princess Minx stood with Captain Kane in a terrified state, her mind was in turmoil and her body could not stop shaking.

Down in the safety of his cavern Jurgan washed away the blood coating his mouth, the taste remained him of a time long ago. Back when the beast was in control and he was nothing more than a ferial child...He started to weep silently in the darkness of the cavern, his mind filled with the sight of the princess...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane- A shout out to midnight-camillia, for anyone who looks closely at preveous chapters might see someone who sounds similar to Naruto...But who...

Chapter 12 – Where the heart lies.

Down in the darkness of the castle's labyrinth of corridors Princess Minx was been escorted with several legion troopers, including the princesses personal doctor. Following them was Captain Kane and Sasuke. Naruto was been carried in the ravens arms, the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed having overcome his senses.

The group was following the trail of blood that Jurgan had left with his flight from the ball, when they came to the door to Jurgan's cavern they found a bloody handprint on the dark varnished wood. The red liquid having still not dried and droplets still oozing down the wood, the cavern was filled with darkness the lights having been turned off.

As the group came into the cavern one of the troopers switched on the generator and the lights flickered into life, the cavern was devoid of life. The blood trail leading to the pool of water with a pile of discarded bloodstained clothes, Jurgan was no where to be seen. Sasuke placed Naruto down on the bed the drunken blond having fallen asleep on the way to the cavern.

The princess sat herself on the couch with her doctor and waited as the troopers and Kane searched the cavern for the bleeding Jurgan. Sasuke stood by the pool watching the water flow it was after several moments that he noticed the red trail of blood seeping through the clear water. Following the blood path with his eyes he traced it too the waterfall, then up and at the top of the waterfall was a small cave from where the water flowed. On the edge was a shadow...

"Jurgan?" Everyone looked over to where Sasuke was looking.

The shadow dropped from the small cave opening into the pool of water, the shape moved to the waterfall and pulled itself up on the pool edge. Jurgan sat on the pool edge the ice cold water of the fall flowing over him, the man breath misted in the air from the cold.

Princess Minx blushed and quickly looked away when she realised that Jurgan was naked, but before looking away she could see the oozing wound on Jurgan's chest.

"Jurgan?" Kane stepped forwards towards the man.

Jurgan's eyes were devoid of life and he store straight ahead as if gazing at a far of sight, Kane signalled for a topper to come over. The two men then walked over to Jurgan and dragged the man out; as their skin torched the man they gave yells of pain. The water was ice cold but Jurgan was on fire, he seemed to be roasting. When he was laid out on the cavern floor and his lower half covered by Kane's leather coat, the doctor and princess Minx came over.

The doctor immediately set to wore with the wound on Jurgan's chest, but after a few moments he stopped and looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Kane asked as he glared at the doctor.

"This man's heart...Its not there. This wound is right over his heart but its not there." The doctor said as he sat back and thought to himself.

"My heart is on the right side, not the left." Jurgan sat up having regained some control of his body.

"What?" Princess Minx exclaimed.

Jurgan took one of the girl's hands, at first the princess flinched and pulled away from the man. However after a moment she let him take her hand and placed it on the bleeding wound, the girl could feel the mans heart beat but as Jurgan moved her hand gentle over his chest to the right side the heart beat became stronger.

After a few moments Jurgan became faint again and fell backwards hitting his head hard on the floor, a curse came from his lips as he tried to sit back up.

At that moment Lady June and several more Legion troopers came into the cavern along with Itachi and his companion Kisame, she glanced at Jurgan.

"Commander Wulf. Stand to attention." On that command Jurgan's body somehow shoot up into an official stance. The leather coat having slipped off leaving him naked again, again the princess blushed and turned away.

"Commander tomorrow you are to take the legion and leave for the Fire Country and destroy everything and everyone. They may have only killed Rupert and his wife but we must show what happen to those who attack us."Lady June said no softness in her voice and walked away as if nothing was wrong in the world and she hadn't just order mass murder.

"As you order, my Lady." Jurgan said and kept standing to attention as the women walked out of the room. As the mans legs buckled and he fell backwards Kane and several troopers caught him and carried him over too the bed. As they pulled the covers over him Princess Minx came over and put a hand to his forehead, she turned to the doctor.

"Why is he so hot?"

"The blade the assassin used was coated in poison, it's not deadly but he'll be fine by the morning." The doctor said as he pulled out some gores and dressed Jurgan's wound. When the man was done the troopers and princess left followed by the doctor.

"You look like shit." Itachi stood by the bed watching Jurgan.

Jurgan gave a light growl as the raven brushed a hand over Naruto sleeping form.

"Little touchy aren't we." Itachi said as he drew back slightly, after seeing Jurgan's actions earlier he wasn't going to risk the mans anger.

Itachi and Kisame left closing the door after them with a loud thud, leaving Sasuke alone in the room with Jurgan and the sleeping blond.

Sauske walked over to the bed and removed his clothe and climbed into bed next to the red hot man, he crawled up next to Jurgan and tried to go to sleep.

"And what pray tell are you doing." Jurgan said as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke pulling the raven to him.

"What?" Sauske was cut off by Jurgan who pulled the raven in to a very heated kiss.

"Well you have to be punished. Drinking is off limit." Jurgan said as he slowly ran his tongue down Sauske pale form.

"But I haven't been drinking." Sasuke said in between moans of pleasure as Jurgan engulfed him.

"But my dear little Sasuke, you let Naruto get drunk..." Jurgan said as he came up for breathe.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and groans of pleasure until the early hours of the morning...

The next morning Jurgan was getting dressed in his uniform, Sasuke stirred in his sleep along with Naruto. When he was dressed he walked over to the bed where Sasuke had opened his eyes, Jurgan placed a hand on the ravens chest and pulled the cover back over him.

"Not you you're staying here." With that the raven turned over and went back to sleep.

Jurgan walked to the other side of the bed too where the blond was still silently sleeping, the man knelt down and stroked the teens hair from his eyes. Then the man stood and strode over to the small shrine and prayed then walked out of the cavern uncertain of if he'd return.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - Wow an update so soon...OMG. Well i was bord and what else is there to do...Just shut up and read the chapter i bet there are some sqeals of horror are going to happen, along with some tears.

Chapter 13 - Courting & Death.

Naruto groaned from boredom he'd been sat in the great hall for several hours, Sasuke was sat next to the blond suffering from the same boredom as his blond companion. The court was full of people most been fully armed guards, they surrounded the thrones of Lady June and Princess Minx. Itachi was in charge of the Royal Guard now that Jurgan had been ordered away with the Legion, the older raven stood smugly next top Lady Junes throne.

The silent Kisame was over in a corner glaring with some pain evident in his eyes at the raven, he didn't like been pushed to the sidelines or been separated form the raven.

It had been almost half a year since Jurgan and the Legion had launched all out war on the Land of Fire...The new and reports that had made there way back were promising.

A long line of people were been guided in a single column towards the thrones to present the occupants with versus gifts and information, as well as several marriage proposals.

"I'm bored." Naruto stated as he sat back in his chair and played with his orange jumpsuits tag.

Sasuke returned the blonds statement with a sigh...

It was then that the great doors were swung open and several leather clad men came marching in, the three men's faces were hidden behind gasmasks.

When they pushed their way to the front of the long line they stopped and stood to attention, then one removed his mask.

Captain Kane looked worn out with dark rings forming under his eyes and stubble forming on his chin, the man saluted and offered a half smile.

"My Ladies, I've come to report on the Legions progress." Kane said his words been slurred somewhat by the mans tiredness.

"Then give us the report captain." Lady Junes said her patience been like thin ice.

"Yes, how is Jurgan?" Princess Minx said some concern evident in her voice.

By now Naruto and Sasuke had moved up to the side of the princess's throne.

"Report as follows, currently the Legion is in control of most of the major towns and villages and are currently in control of the Feudal Lord of the Fire County. Only several of his generals are showing any resistance, we are currently withdrawing our troops as you ordered Lady June. However Jurgan is refusing to withdraw until the last signs of resistance are crushed." Captain Kane seemed to take a step back as Lady June jumped out of her throne and shouted.

"Arrogant fool, how dare he disobey orders?" She spat the words at the form of Kane.

"He is trying to kill the general who ordered the princess assassination." Kane said as he regained his voice...Although a little timidly. The man had faced down cavalry charges and tanks but Lady June was more terrifying than anything on the battle field.

The women sat down her temper subsiding slightly; she brushed her hair out and thought in a deep silence.

"If he refuses to come back on his own, I'll bring him back myself." Princess Minx said as he literally jumped out of her throne and down to meet the Captain.

"Princess!" Kane said looking towards Lady June for help...He found no help.

"I have no say over my dear granddaughter; she's too much like her mother. Guard her with your life." Lady June said and put a hand out to Itachi.

"Your to go with them Itachi, take your younger brother and his pet...That should help persuaded the fool back." Lady June shot a glance over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"But what of your safety my Lady." Itachi said in a soft voice.

"I am no defenceless maiden; this bitch has some tricks up her sleeve. Now off with you." Lady June waved a hand signalling for them to leave.

Three days later...

The huge black behemoth of the Legions train tumbled to a halt in the ruined shell of the besieged city. A whole battalion of Legion solders were their to greet the Princes and her companions, the princess was in an aura bewilderment as she viewed the mass number of leather clad men and women, along with the vast number of tanks that were line up in neat rows. She had never thought the legion to be any larger than a few hundred men, not a fully geared battalion.

In the distance was the sounds of gunfire and explosions, along with screams.

As Naruto and Sasuke disembarked the train the blond shuddered at the sounds, it reminded him too much of the night attack on Konoha. Even the smells were the same, burning wood and flesh mixed with gunpowder.

Naruto and Sasuke had changed into their military uniforms by orders of Captain Kane who had for the passed three days slept continuously, Princess Minx had ordered for nobody to wake him. Now he was stood fresh and clean shaven the black bags under his eyes having dissipated slightly.

As the mass number of people moved through the city the gunfire started to get louder, and sometimes their was times when they had to stop and men would run off to find a safe rout around the fighting.

Despite the danger they were in most of the men were joking and seemed to be in high spirits, even Princess Minx was able to joke with some of the men.

It was as they came to the cities huge city halls courtyard that they found Jurgans encampment, on the ground were hundreds of leather clad figures. At first Naruto thought they were dead until several moved and he realised they were sleeping. And sitting on a tank with a cigar in his mouth was Jurgan, the man sat with a violin in his hands. His eyes fixed on the burning inferno of the city hall, the flames dancing in his eyes like bally dances; he was playing a soft tune with the violin that echoed around the silent courtyard.

From where he was he had his back turned to the new comers and did not realise they were their until Kane called to him. Jurgan turned slowly placing the violin down and taking puff from his cigar. His face held no reaction as he viewed captain with his eyes, for some reason there was a certain loneliness and sorrow held in the dark orbs.

"Kane." The statement was simple and without feeling.

Then Jurgans stretched his arms the sound of the leather trench coat covering the sound of his muscles creaking, the man leapt down from the tank and took another puff from his cigar.

"I thought i ordered you back to Shikage." Jurgan said as he puffed out a long coil of smoke.

"When we herd you were disobeying orders we had to come and see for ourselves." Itachi stepped forwards open armed in a friendly gesture.

Jurgan eyed the man and then saw Sasuke and Naruto behind the approaching raven, Jurgan emotionless eyes turned to a glare of intense anger.

"What are you doing here? Have you left the castle unguarded you fool...If anyone tries to assassinate the princess...?" Jurgan was cut off as a slender figure strode forwards from the mass of troopers.

"Sir Wulf...I've come to take you home. Now!" Princess Minx said in a firm voice.

Too her surprise Jurgan did nothing; he didn't straighten up or drop to his knees. He didn't do anything that she expected of him...Never had he been defiant. Now he stood a smug look on his face, it was unnerving to say the least.

"Oh are you." Jurgan turned and tapped the side of the tank; at the large metal object moved to the side Princess Minx saw a horrific sight.

A forest, a forest of spike, each with a person on them. A forest of moaning trees that moved and suffered...The princess looked away quickly her stomach feeling sick at the sight, as she turned she saw that Naruto had thrown up and Sasuke as struggling to hold him up. Even Itachi was taken aback by the sight and put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from gasping. Only Kane and the leather clad army seemed unshaken by the sight, but behind those masks it was hard to read their reactions.

"This is my place in the world a beast amongst man. Here to take me back. Ha what a joke...I'm far beyond going back." As Jurgan said the last words Princess Minx saw a tear forming in the mans eyes.

Jurgan turned to face the forest of suffering; he took another drag from his cigar and flicked the small end into the forest of spikes. Suddenly flames burst out and the forest became a fiery inferno. Screams leapt into the air as the people engulfed in the fire let out their final breaths, Jurgan stood silently watching the fire like a deer caught in the headlight of a car.

Suddenly Jurgan too a step forwards and started to walk towards the fiery inferno. Suddenly Kane and the Legion troopers became active. The bald man racing towards Jurgan.

"Stop him!" Kane shouted to everyone as he raced towards the figure of Jurgan who was on the edge of the fire...Just as he was about to step into the burning inferno several Legion troopers brought him down with their own bodies. Jurgan suddenly went violent and started to beat and scream at the leather figures holding him down, the violence intensified as Kane managed to grab the mans arms. Kane was very careful of the mans snapping jaws which were aiming for the mans jugular vein.

"Please clam yourself..." Kane was desperately losing the battle to keep Jurgan restrained. More troopers came to help but despite all this Jurgan still managed to drag the men closer to the fire, the heat casing the leather to start hissing with the heat.

Suddenly Itachi and Kisame joined in the struggle to restrain the man, after several moments Sasuke raced over to help as well. Naruto stood alone with the princess a as they watched Jurgan be brought under control, then suddenly Jurgan went ridged and stopped moving...

"What's happened to him?" Princess Minx asked her voice filled with hurt.

"He's been like this since the withdraw order...Suicidal and unstable. We just need to get him away from here...Back home he'll be better once we get him home..." Kane said as he helped the subdued Jurgan stand.

Then off in the distance was a glint of light...Jurgan suddenly bolted towards the Princess and Naruto.

What happened next was like slow motion playing out for Naruto. As Jurgan reached the pair he barged into them and a loud gunshot ran, suddenly an explosion of blood came from Jurgans left side of his face. A second shot ran out and this time it hit Jurgan in the right shoulder, with that Jurgan pulled out his Lugar and pointed it at a close by building. Then the glint of light caught everybody's eyes...

"Sniper!" one of the troopers shouted and a hail storm of gunfire was pointed in the building direction.

Jurgan collapsed onto the ground blood oozing from the hole left from the bullet that had tore his left eye away...His breathing became more laboured as Princess Minx pulled his head onto her lap trying to slow the blood flow. Jurgan lifted a hand to the princess face and cupped one of her cheeks with a gloved hand. Jurgan smirked and his hand dropped and he fell into the blackness of unwanted sleep.

Prince Minx screamed his name but got no reaction from the man bleeding in her arms...

Naruto was still on the ground shock gripping him as he looked at the blood stained body of Jurgan.

Kane and the troopers along with Kisame were all stood silent heads bowed in silent pray.

Itachi was turned away a silent tear forming in his oxen eyes...His hands stopping him from openly weeping.

Sasuke stood shock gripping him his mouth uttering incoherent words.

...

"Stop weeping...I'm not dead yet." Jurgan said as his one eye opened and he tried to sit up.

Several hours later...

The huge behemoth Legion train was racing along the train tracks toward Shikage, inside one of the cabins Jurgan sat his left side of his face covered in bandages. He wore no shirt and a small gore was placed over the bullet hole in his right shoulder.

Outside his small cabin Princess Minx and several doctor stood, with the rest of the party of people listening in.

"Its amazing that he survived the head shot. The bullet tore out his left eye and ricocheted out of his skull, he is one lucky son of a bitch. The shoulder wound is less serious; it was merely a flesh wound. However I'd advice a course of antibiotics to keep the wounds from getting infected."

Once the doctors had left the princess entered the cabin, Jurgan sat looking with his one and only eye at his left hand. He was not all that familiar with his new perspective...

"Wulf?" Jurgan turned at his name.

"From now on you promise me you'll not do anything so stupid again." The girl's voice was not as soft as it usual was.

"Saving your life a stupid thing now? Until death or my master release me from my oath i a bound to protect you with my life."

"I was referring to you trying to kill yourself." Jurgan went silent at the princess raised voice.

She stormed out of the cabin, so after Sasuke and Naruto entered their nervousness evident. Jurgan simply laid down on the small cabin bed, rolling his back to the pair and gruffly said.

"Turn the light off its giving me a head ache" Sasuke did as the older male asked and turned the light off.

After several minuets of standing silently the pair made to sit on the bench opposite the bed but before they could a hand shot out and grabbed them. The pair were dragged onto the bed and found themselves pressed up against the wall together, an arm wrapped around them.

After an hour of soft moans and groans the cabin fell silent and filled with the contented sounds of sleep.

Jurgan slept peacefully for the first time in nearly six months.

The train sped on silently through the night northwards...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - Another pointless chapter..Or is it...No probely not, or maybe yes...Now even i'm confused.

Chapter 14 - Home Sweet home.

The dark cavern was illuminated into life by the lights as Jurgan gave the motor a kick start, he stood in the door way and looked around the room.

His eyes scanned the familiar scene of his home, after a moment or two his look turned to a glare. In his absence the two teens had seemingly forgotten to keep the place tidy, Jurgan pulled out his silver cigar case and after a moments thought put it away again. He didn't want the cavern stinking of smoke, especially not now...

"Hey you going to help us or what?" Sasuke growled as he tried to squeeze through the cavern door carrying a huge overfilled duffle bag.

Jurgan ignored him and walked over to the small shrine that stood in a hidden corner of the room; the flower had long since died and started to decay. The man removed the dead item and walked to the pool side and picked a new flower from its side. After replacing the flower Jurgan stood and put his hands together as if praying and stood silent for several moments.

By the time Jurgan had finished Sasuke was groaning on as he dragged a third bag into the room, then Naruto appeared carrying two huge boxes like a circus balancing act. Jurgan walked over and relieved the blond teen of his burden and set the boxes down on the cavern floor by his desk, Naruto offered him a whispered thank you...Sasuke was not so quirt.

"Yes. Thanks for all the help." Sasuke growled as he finished bringing the last bag in his face covered in sweat from the effort.

"Don't get comfortable, you've got another job to do." Jurgan snapped as he proceeded to open one of the bags.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he tried to stand without slouching.

"Why is bed a mess, my books are out of order. Several weapons have been played with because they are not on their stands...Oh and yes somebody had carelessly left a pile of rather 'revolting clothes' all other the floor." Jurgan used the words revolting to not only describe the stink coming from them but also the colours. He hated bright colours...

Jurgan turned to the two teens and offered them a glare of intense anger. Even with only one eye it had double the effect it used too...

"Clean it up!" Jurgan shouted at the pair who had already raced away to start cleaning.

Half an hour later the cleaning was down and the two teens were passed out on the couch...Jurgan was knelt on the floor surrounded by the contents of the duffle bags. Had Jurgan wanted he could have staged a small war of his own with the weapons he was examining, most were polished and caught the light in a way that made them almost nice to look at...Almost.

As Naruto watched the man pick up two silver Lugar's that were each inscribed with decorative patterns, the handles were made of Perl and both had a colour wolf head pictured on them. Jurgan seemed quirt happy with them and place them on his desk, going back to his weapons Jurgan carefully arranged them and started to place them on versus stands around the cavern. By now Sasuke had also taken an interest in the weapons, the ravens eyes were fixed on a Katana which blade looked rather blue.

After begging Jurgan for several moments the man seemingly too tired to argue the raven was given the blade as his own, however after acquiring the blade Sasuke realised two things. One was that the blade fairly Sharpe, Sasuke finding this out when he cut his finder on the blade, secondly he also realised that he had no idea how to use a sword. In his limited combat experience Sasuke had only ever fired his weapon twice; he'd never had to use a sword before.

After the rest of the weapons were put away Jurgan turned his attention to the boxes, inside these were all sorts of different objects. Books, scrolls, paintings and other objects...When Jurgan started to remove some of the smaller objects the blond saw a tiny blue crystal necklace, the blond was entranced by the small object. Jurgan noticed and in one swift movement hooked the necklace around the teens neck before Naruto could protest, Naruto sat down for several moments and examined the small crystal it matched in blueness with his eyes and the silver chain was of the purest silver around.

As Naruto looked up to thank the man he saw that Jurgan was busy rearranging his book collection, being utterly oblivious to the world around him Jurgan scowled at several misplaced books.

By the time Jurgan had finished it was time for the trio to make an appearance at the great chambers, as they left the cavern they found several Legion troopers standing guard outside. Jurgan gave the men a quick look and passed by the troops and the two teens falling into step behind the man. Jurgan was pretending that the troops were his idea to make sure he didn't try anything crazy, in truth it was Lady Junes but Jurgan was too proud to admit that...

As the group arrived at the great hall the common view of the hall been filled with a line of gift barriers and messengers came into view, the Legion troops were present as well as Lady Junes 'Royal Dragon Guard'. Also amongst them were the few remaining 'Death Guards' many having been killed during the assassination attempt. After greeting the Lady June and the princess Jurgan moved to the balcony window and gazed out over the city, it was nice to be in a familiar place...Or a place that wasn't burning or been shelled.

It was nice to be home, where the beast could remain caged and Jurgan could rest easy...But not too easy.

It was at that moment Jurgan noticed the blond teen stood next to him and in an uncommon show of kindness, put his hand on the teens head and ruffled his hair. After a brief spurt of complain Naruto glared at the man, and he stopped dead. Jurgan was smiling...Before another word could be said Jurgan moved away, his face returning to its usual poker face. As he stood to attention by the princess's throne the visitors became alot more respective and willing to wait in silence.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - Its been a long time coming but who dose Naruto seem so dear to Jurgan...Could it be someone in the passed... Read to find out.

Chapter 15 - Beasts or Men?

Jurgans cavern was silent an only the soft sounds of the waterfall and a couple sleeping soundly in the bed broke the silence, at his desk Jurgan sat slowly cleaning something. In his hands was a tiny golden locket on a fine golden chain, the locket was in the shape of a heart and was so small it sat in the mans palm like a small golden island in a fleshy sea. Jurgan glanced at the clock, four am and the man was barely tired...

He sat back in his chair and pulled the cigar case from a pocket; he sat with it open in his hands for a few moments then tucked it away...

He stood and walked over to the bed where Sasuke and Naruto slept in each others embrace, he gazed at them for several long minuets before he walked to the cavern door. As he left he found the guards on duty had fallen asleep, normally he would have woken them up and ridiculed them but tonight he let the sleep.

As his mind wondered for something to do he found himself at the great chamber, the lifeless room stood empty and shadowy. As he walked around the hall his mind filled with a thousand memories, some best left forgotten and other never to be forgotten. As he stopped and looked around his eyes fell on the paintings on the wall, he gazed at the tiny child in one of the painting black sad eyes staring out of the canvas at him. Jurgan looked at the portrait of his younger self, and of Lady June in her youth his fingers traced the oiled canvas. Then his eyes glance at the 'man' holding him, even now Jurgan felt the dark aura of the man the ultimate monster, fair but when angered hideously violent. Jurgan only briefly looked at the image of Princess Lilly, her eyes staring straight into the mans heart.

Jurgan turned away and walked to the great doors of the castle, opening them and been hit by a strong wind his mind been swept back to different time a wilder time...

The barren forest stood silent and the snow was still, a slight fog filled the air making seeing into the distance hard. Then from the heart of the forest came the sound of twigs snapping and underbrush been pushed aside, then a large white hair came bounding out oft he undergrowth racing towards the safety of its burrow. From behind the small white creature could hear the barks and growls of its pursuers, making a quick glance back the creature lost its footing and fell over. Then the large wolves came racing out of the forest, their grey bodies racing to the fallen prey and tearing it limb from limb in moments. As the pack sat and devoured the prey a small human child sat amongst them, naked and dirt covered the small black hair child sat with his brethren chewing on a bone of the prey. The largest female came over and licked the blood from the child's chest, she was his mother...Long ago she had found the small bare baby out by the river, having been grieving for the loss of her pup the she wolf had taken the child in. Believing that the wolf goddess hand returned to her the dead pup in a new form; she had cared and suckled this human child as her own. She had kept him as her own pup and taught him to hunt and kill, to know how to remain perfectly still and wait for the prey. She was everything to the boy...But she was old and her life was coming to a close and she knew it.

As she spent the last days of her life with the boy she prey for the wolf goddess to look over the child, she preyed up until her last moments when she partook her last breath...The child had wept for a weeks his tear freezing in the cold air of the forest, sitting on a rock in a clearing he refused to eat or drink. He simply sat and cried.

"Who are you boy?" A voice echoed the clearing; the small frame of the boy became alert and looked around to where the voice came from.

A form made of black metal stood at the edge of the forest, a sword embedded in the ground next to the form. The child eyes scanned the form and soon the form took shape, the head was a snarling wolf its jaws agape and two holes for its eyes. A black cape was caught in the wind and fluttered in the breeze, the cold air been misted by the forms hot breath. The child simply sat still tears still flowing from his eyes, the cold wind sweeping in and made the metal forms cape flutter even more.

After a moment the small boy found himself covered in shadow as the large metal from stepped closer to him, the form went down on its knees and the metal face was removed and placed on the ground.

The wind swept through the clearing again and caught the new faces blond hair, violet eyes staring into the boy's soul...And Lupus Van Dragonborn found his Wulf.

As the wind swept by again time flowed and Jurgan found himself in the courtyard of the castle, the memories taking a hold of him again.

The summer's heat was horrid and the small child named Wulf scratched at his clothes and the horrid smell of the soup, as he fidgeted on the lap of Lupus the man gave the boy a light slap on the hands. Wulf sulked and sat back against the mans chest, he ears listening to the mans steady heart beat.

"Fucking lazy little rat...All you do is sleep, three weeks from the forest and the wolf has become nothing more than a docile dog." Lupus said as he petted the boys head with a gauntleted hand.

The boy growled in disapproval of the statement, wolf was fine but dog was very demeaning.

As the horse came to a stop moments later the boy was pulled off the beast by a young blond teen, seventeen year old the teen looked terrified of the boy.

"Don't worry Kane, he doesn't bite." Lupus said as he climbed down from his horse with a heavy thud.

"Tell that to the guide who lossed his fingers my Lord." The young man named Kane said as he back away from the form of Wulf who stood his eyes blinking and sighed revealing his teeth.

"But he was only keeping the dirty pick pocket out of my pockets isn't that right Wulf." Lupus said as the boy jumped at his new name, it suited the boy fine.

"Farther what have you brought back?" Lupus and Wulf turned at the new voice and forever would Wulf remember the face he saw.

Lilly Van Dragonborn, her beauty unsurpassed by anything in the boy's life left the ferial child bewildered.

"What's his name?"

"Wulf."

"That's not a name." Lilly said as she patted the bewildered child softy .

"What about...Jurgan?"

Wulf cocked his had and as the girl said the new name a few time made it his own, and mouthed the words.

"Ju...r...ga...n." The voice was creaked and utterly useless but a fair first attempt.

"He likes it." Lilly said with a smile and stroked the young boys face with a hand.

"Fine Jurgan Wulf...No Jurgan Van Wulf that's better. Jurgan Van Wulf 'Lord of the wolf'. It's very befitting." Lupus said as he placed a hand on his daughters shouldered and offered her a smile.

In the castle doorway Lady June stood shaking her head...

Jurgan opened his eyes and found himself once again in the cold morning courtyard the memory having faded away.

Jurgan made his way back too his cavern and climbed into bed with the two teens, resting behind the blond and wrapping an arm around the teens waist as he slept. Pulling the teen close he closed his eyes the last of his memories playing out before his eyes.

The feeling of the man hugging him in his sleep as he slept, his small white body pressed against Lupus tanned one...Sleeping soundly his small hands playing with the mans blond hair in his sleep.

Not much had change as Jurgan let a hand play with the blonds golden locks and let sleep take him...

Not much had change save the roles of master and servant. From a blond master and a dark haired pet too a dark hair master and a blond pet.

On the desk the locket sat opened with the lamp watching over it like a silent guardian. The two sides each held a photo, one was Lupus and the other Lilly the ones who tamed and named the beast name Jurgan Van Wulf.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Love of Sweet Madness

Chapter 16 -Beasts Dwell within...

What dwells within ever human soul is the Beast, a hunger for violence, a need for control and the desire for power.

It lives in all of us, hiding in the deep roots of the human mind. Hidden in the sense of morality, buried under the face of law abiding social behaviour. But deep within the beast lives in it's place of the world of imagination, playing out mans secret wants and needs.

Sometimes the beast takes full control of the human host, driving them mad with power and desire. The madness comes from the restraints that the real world has, in the human mind the beast is all powerful and god like. However in the real world the beast learns of restrictions and rules and in the end starts to lose its own control, left with no controller these human minds snap under the feeling of loss.

The beast is also the drive which causes man to do incredible things, like surviving in the desert for weeks, months and years. It drives men to kill four knife wielding attackers in self defence, with nothing more than their bare hands. It's the hunger that allows humans to eat anything to survive, other humans.

But in the end it is mans own will power that keeps the beast at bay, the stronger the mind the stronger the beast to overcome it.

It was the night before the coronation of Princess Minx; the castle was in an uproar as the celebrations were growing. Jurgan was avoiding the parties and people; he was too unstable to go. The beast was raging within him again and no matter how many of the pills he took the creature was still raging to get out; in its cage it howled and screamed for release. Wild and untamed it was itching to get out, too take control and run rampage.

Jurgan walked down several hallways his head throbbing as pain was sent shooting down his spine, he final came to his cavern and locked himself inside. Leaving the lights off he dragged himself over to the bed and curled up in the soft material, trying to go to sleep.

Down in the great chamber the party was going strong with the booze and music flowing out into the streets of Shikage, the night sky was filled with fireworks and the city existed in a permanent state of twilight. In the great chamber Naruto and Sasuke were busy dancing to the music as Princess Minx proceeded to drink herself into a playful stupor, today was her eightieth birthday after all. In her throne Lady June sat with earplugs in and sipped on a glass of champagne, content to let the princess have one good party before becoming Queen of Shikage. Kane stood by the throne also wearing ear plugs, all this loud music was not to the mans likening. But he was present all the same standing and watching the Princess and giving small smiles as he watched the girl enjoy herself.

Itachi and Kisame were also at the party but were having a privet moment in a shaded corner of the room, hidden out of every bodies view.

Deep down in the cavern Jurgan was twitching in his sleep, his mind wrapped in dreams of the past. Images of happy time and sadness, pain and suffering mixed with joy and happiness.

In its cage the beast howled and begged for release, scratching its way to the surface of Jurgans mind...Jurgan growled in his sleep.

Several hours later...

In the early hours of the morning the party slowed and eventually stopped, the guest ether having dance and drunk themselves to sleep or move to their own privet parties at home. Princess Minx was in her bedroom sitting in front of the mirror, her drunken state evident in her inability to sit up straight for more than five seconds. She clumsily looked into the mirror, and tried to remove the makeup. After a while she gave up and went to bed but found herself unable to sleep, her body yearning for something...Something it had wanted for a very long time.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the cavern wrapped in each others arms, trying to hold back their alcohol induced lust till they got back to the cavern. When they walked into the cavern their was a growling noise from the darkness and then a dark figure raced passed the teens and into the labyrinth of the castle. Been to intent with their own business the pair nothing of it and started to strip each other as the headed fro the bed.

Jurgan raced through the castle his heart beating like a drum, his mind on the brink of snapping as the creature he once was started to break through. He'd been fighting a war all his life, fighting too keep his sanity and humanity it would be this night that determined which side won. Found himself running through the pitch-black of the hallways, legs pumping in time with his heart beat. A few times he bumped into people and objects but was so intent on keeping his movement going didn't stop or check to see what he'd hit, finally when tiredness forced him to stop he was at a door.

"What are you doing Sir Wulf?" Princess Minx said as he glared at the man huffing and puffing in her doorway, in an instant Jurgans mind went blank and then Jurgan was no more as the beast won the battle and took control.

The shell that had been Jurgan stood up and offered the girl a smile filled with something unearthly, it stepped into the room and closed the door behind it...the click of the latch as it was locked echoed around the hallway outside.

Several hours later the door reopened and the shell of Jurgan came out, looking happy with itself it released control back to Jurgan. Instantly Jurgan felt his stomach turn and he ran away gagging at the thought of what he'd just done, he raced back down to the great chamber and vomited as he fell to his knees. Then as his eyes scanned the room it caught sight of the painting and the four pairs of eyes staring out at him, they seemed to be staring at him...Jurgan passed out at this point and was found by several palace guards who carried him down to his cavern and left him on his couch.

Later on...

The coronation was going well and Princess Minx was in unusually high spirits all day, even after she'd sat for several hours listening to boring speeches. Naruto and Sasuke were dressed up in special suit bought especially for the occasion; the horrid colours were easy to pick out from the crowds of white and black. Kane and the Legion troops were all dressed up and carried the official silver swords of their station as the Queens new royal guards. The bald man was almost crying from the occasion and only held back the tears as he was in front of the troopers, Itachi and Kisame were also present dressed in their finery. Lady June was crying as she handed the crown of the queen to the princess and finally after so many years stepped down as the ruler.

Jurgan was hiding in the background he was tore between himself, guilt and fear ate away at him. The beast had settled down again its chaotic nature stratified, it hide in the darkness of Jurgans mind sniggering at the mans reaction to its actions. Jurgan had been forced to watch and experience the night as a backseat passenger, been able to see hear and feel everything but unable to stop himself. The guilt tore away at his mind, every time he looked at the Princess his mind would wind back to the day she was bore and the last thing he'd promised Princess Lilly.

It had been a normal summer's day when Minx was born, as normal and ordinary as they came. So had the birth a normal birth, only after the birth did the complications come...Jurgan remembered walking into the bedroom, blood coated the bed sheets and how Lilly's skin had turned deathly pale. He eyes had also changed they had lost their life filled glow, they were sad and filled with sorrow. This had made Jurgan cry, he wept by the bed for hours before Lilly finally spoke to him. She had held the tiny form of Minx in her arms and smiled as the baby cooed and made sweet little sounds, the bloody bundle was everything to her now and she made Jurgan promise to look after her daughter. She made him swear his oath apone it, then the women had made her farewell with a kiss to the forehead and hand the child to the eight year old before succumb to deaths grip.

Jurgan remembered that day well and held it in his heart, he fear that he had failed his princess and broken his oath. He felt sick again and moved out of the background too somewhere more peaceful, his head started to throb again.

Jurgan stood on a balcony overlooking the city; the air was filled with cheering and sounds of happiness. Music and the smell of the feast filled the city...

Jurgan pulled out his cigars and light up, taking a long deep puff of smoke and streaming it out of his mouth as a long twirling snake, he couldn't stay his guilt would eat him away forever. It was then that he herd someone cough beside him, he turned around slightly to see Lady June standing next to him.

"An Era passed and the torch passed on, eh." The women said as she looked down at the city.

"What will you do now my lady?" Jurgan said generally concerned for his old masters spouse, she had been the one who raised him after all.

"I'm taking a long overdue holiday up into the wastes, i wish to visit Lupus grave...Will you come with me Wulf?" The older women's voice was putting on a front, Jurgan knew the women well enough that she wouldn't admit weakness not even in privet.

"I will follow where you lead My Lady." Jurgan said seeing this as an opportunity to get out of the city, away from his guilt.

"I wish to leave today as soon as possible, before the new Queen finds out. She'd only want to come too and its too dangerous a trip for her, she must remain here and attend to the courts." Lady June was talking more to herself than Jurgan; the man took the last puff of his cigar and threw the end away.

"I'll go and get the train ready immediately; we'll leave within the hour..." Jurgan said as he walked away.

Almost an hour later at the train station the Legions massive behemoth train was readying to depart, a handful of Legion troopers were standing around waiting to embark on the trip.

At that time Lady June and Jurgan appeared and readied to leave to the north, it was as the train was just about ready to leave when several forms came racing down the road to the station.

"Come to see us off then Kane." Jurgan said as Captain Kane came huffing and puffing into the station.

He was followed shortly after by Naruto and Sasuke and moments later by Itachi...Kisame was no where to be seen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Itachi huffed and puffed as he spoke, he'd run a mile in less than five minuets and it was showing.

"Too the Northern Wastes." Lady June said as she got onto the train, followed by the Legion troopers.

"What about prin...I mean Queen Minx?" Kane said as he watched Jurgan step closer to the train.

"I'll leave her in your hands my old friend, you'll look after her...And if you don't I'll come back and kill you." Jurgan said the last part as a joke but nobody laughed.

It was at that moment that Naruto raced forwards and hugged the man; Jurgan stood and after a few moments returned the hug. Jurgan leaned down and whispered something to the blond before letting go, as the train pulled off slowly he nodded his goodbye to the Uchihas and grabbed the handle on the back of the train pulling himself aboard.

As the train accelerated into the horizon Naruto though about what Jurgan had whispered to him, he blushed and walked away...

Back at the coronation Queen Minx was unaware of her guardian's departure... But something inside her was starting to gestate.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Love of Sweet Madness

Chapter 17 - Next Generation...

Early one morning in the great chamber of the castle of Shikage three figures were huddled together, leaning over to look at something.

"Support his head a little more." Queen Minx slid Naruto hand under the tiny skull of her new bore son.

Naruto smile as the small baby gave a tiny giggle as his finger trace the child's cheeks; he swayed the baby a little making a rocking motion.

"See you're a natural...Shame your gay you would have made a great dad." Minx said as watched the tiny form of her son been held in Naruto arms.

Vulpes Van Dragonborn was several months old; he was small weighting only a few pound, his small body was covered in a natural tan and a tuft of blond hair had started to grow on hi head. When his eyes opened they revealed the huge violet eyes that melted her heart, he was a quirt baby who seemed more intent on sleeping than scream his head off.

When Minx found out she was with child she was ecstatic with happiness, but all too soon that happiness was overshadowed with fear. She remembered how her mother had died giving birth to her, how easily she could die...But despite all this she went through with the birth, and Vulpes was her ultimate reward.

At first the Shikage was intent on finding who the farther was but it had soon died down, rumours still floated around. Naruto had once been clamed to be the farther of the child; this had made Minx giggle so much she had nearly dropped the baby while she sat in her new throne. Kane was another prime suspect, along with Itachi and Sasuke but the truth of the farther never surfaced. Only a select few were informed, Kane, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones Minx told.

Lady June and Jurgan were still away, for the passed year they had been missing in the Northern wastes. Occasional Minx would receive a letter from her grandmother, it would state that she was well and hoped that Minx was ok. The Queen had long wanted to inform her beloved grandmother of her new born son but without a return address it was impossible.

She looked at the tiny form of Vulpes in Naruto arms and made a mental note on how similar they looked, only their eye colours were different.

Vulpes gave a small cry to indicate he was hunger; the Queen gently took the child from Naruto and carried him off to her chambers for feeding. Sasuke moved over to the blond and slipped an arm around the other waist, hugging the teen to him and kissing the back of the other neck.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began but stopped when he felt Sasuke clamp down on his sweet spot, sending a ripple of pleasure down the blond's body.

"No..." Sasuke said as he licked the sweet spot and letting his tongue travel around the teen's neck to the blonds open mouth.

"Please."

"No a fucking chance." Sasuke ended the conversation by engulfing the blond in a very passionate kiss.

Queen Minx was across the room having finished feed Vulpes and was sat in her huge throne, she had moved her smaller silver throne to her chambers and had a replacement made. This new one was near identical to her former throne but was much larger and the detail much more visible. She lazily gazed around the empty room until her eyes fell on the painting on the wall; she walked over to it with Vulpes clinging to her, his tiny fingers playing with her hair.

She store at the painting looking at the form of Lupus Van Dragonborn her grandfather, tanned skin, blond hair and violet eyes. Her eyes travelled to her mother Lilly and saw tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at her reflection in the polished frame, tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes. A patter was beginning to show itself to the young Queen, Vulpes had tanned skin, blond hair and violet eyes...It made her wonder what her grandchildren would look like.

"See Vulpes this is your great granddad and grandmamma and your grandmother and you're..." She stopped as she looked at the small dark form of Jurgan, a sudden pain in the women's chest made her stumble back slightly.

Vulpes clung to his mother not really interested on what she was saying; he was too busy breathing in her sent and the blurriness of her face. He gurgled slightly as he started to fiddle with the women's hair again.

Minx returned to her throne and sat down getting ready for another busy day of been royalty and turning down many more marriage proposals.

Several hours later...

It was around midday when a huge commotion could be herd from the main doors and suddenly, several huge armour clad men strode into the great chamber pushing and shoving the guards out of the way...The huge armour that covered the men was tinted black and a wolf head could be seen on the shoulder pads.

Itachi and Sasuke moved defiantly in front of the throne pulling out their weapons, Sasuke carried his blue sword with which he'd learned to fight. Itachi was carrying a pair of custom made desert eagles, by now Kane and a huge group of Legion trooper had come storming into the chamber weapons ready to defend the queen and her son.

The three armour clad men stopped and looked at each other, one shrugged and was about to take his helmet off when a shot rang out.

One of the younger ill experienced legion troopers had shot a round off at the men; it bounced harmlessly off the thick heavy armour. Leaving a small dent from where it had hit the bullet dropped to the floor.

"Hold your fire...You three men are under arrest." Kane shouted at men...

"It won't be necessary Captain Kane." A voice came from behind the three armoured men and as they steeped aside a frail old form stepped forwards.

"Lady June?" Kane almost collapsed with shock.

"Nice to see you again Kane, sorry about the line jumping but i was intent to see the queen sometime sooner than tea time." The old women joked as she stood up straight and brushed her hair back so her face was revealed more, lady June had aged and her voice and looks were older but still as stubborn and stern and no less intimidating.

Suddenly Kane felt a presence next to him and looked around as somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Kane."

Everybody looked at the man standing next to Kane; Jurgan looked the same as the day he'd left save for the new suit.

"Hello Uchiha's" Jurgan greeted Itachi and Sasuke, the pair having nearly collapsed as seeing Jurgan again.

Jurgan didn't say hello to Naruto who was standing next to the throne, he simply nodded and Naruto returned the nod with a smile.

Queen Minx almost stopped when the mans eyes turned on her, Jurgan examined the women with great interest. She had grown in the last year, become more slender and defined but what caught the mans attention the most was the small child in her arms...

Vulpes giggled as the cold hard black eyes of Jurgan glared at him...


	18. Chapter 18

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - What where they doing, where did they go... I might answer these questions, i might not but whatever the case here's the next chapter.

Chapter 18 - Wolves and Foxes

"Who's that?" Jurgan asked a slight growl echoing in his voice as his one eye focused on Vulpes.

"Vulpes Van Dragonborn" Naruto said as he smiled at Jurgan, Jurgan stood and glared even more...

Queen Minx noticed that Jurgan's eye kept flitting from Vulpes to Naruto and then back again, then Jurgan turned away and flexed his shoulder the leather of his jacket creaking loudly. Then before another word could be said Jurgan started to walk away he hummed something out aloud, and walked towards the door to the labyrinth of corridors leading to his cavern.

Vulpes started to cry, for the first time in his life the baby cried for no reason at all...

After trying to calm the baby down for several moments it was Naruto who managed to silence the screaming child, holding Vulpes in his arms and letting the child grab onto his clothes and cling to him. Behind a half open door Jurgan watched his fist clenched, a low growl erupted from his lips as he walked away into the darkness of the corridors.

"Well its nice too see the old place hasn't gone to hell..."Lady June said in a slightly creaked voice.

Minx at that moment leapt from her throne and rushed over to the older women and wrapped her arms around her, hugging the old women for dear life as a stream of tears rolled down the girls face. Lady June simply let the girl hold her for a while, and wrapped her own hands around Minx as several small tear came from her eyes. They had a lot to talk about but for now both of them needed to let their emotions out...

Sasuke had slipped out of the great chamber and followed Jurgan, as he walked down the halls he had an uncomfortable feeling of something malice and angry. As he got to the cavern door he saw the light was off, it was typical for Jurgan never to turn the light on the man could practically see in the dark. As he walked in he gave the generator a kick start, looking around he saw nobody but a large for huddled in the bed under the covers.

"Jurgan?" Sasuke asked nervousness evident in his voice; Jurgan after all was not the most stable of people. Sasuke didn't really want his throat ripped out...

Silently Sasuke moved to the side of the bed and grabbed a handful of the covers, with one quick yank pulled the off.

A growl erupted from the beast hiding under the covers as it leapt up at the raven, Sasuke just had time to put his arms up before the beast knocked him off his feet.

Back in the great chamber Minx was well into questioning her beloved grandma about her activities in the North.

"Well first we went to the 'Valley of Ice', a beautiful place just a shimmering mass of ice that towers for miles. It was a peaceful place, nice and quirt with only a few people around. A perfect place to take a break..." Lady June was lost in her memories and had her eyes closed as she described the scene in her head.

"The we went to the 'Lost City' a huge city abandoned in the snows of the north, perfectly preserved fro over three hundred years. Most of the houses you go in are still the way they were left three hundred years ago, with plates and cups still left out, coats on hooks and door's left open. It was rather strange been in a city where nobody was...It was terrifying for me, but Jurgan said he liked the peace and quirt."

Lady June became quirt for a moment readying to tell the next part of her story.

"Then we went to visit your grandfather's grave in the 'Hunting Lands', its nice up on the hill looking over the great plains and forests. Lupus always liked hunting up there he chose the spot himself, said he wanted to keep an eye on the Northern tribes. Jurgan and I strayed there for most of the time, i went to the local village and Jurgan went hunting..."

"Who are the Northern tribes?" Naruto asked innocently.

"The Northern tribes are tribes of people who live to the far north, on the very edge of the society. They are savages the only reason they haven't attacked us is because their too busy killing each other." Kane answered his voice laced with venom...

"Kane is correct they are a bunch of savage tribes, Jurgan did enjoy hunting them so much..."

Suddenly a scream echoed around the halls and Naruto instantly recognised it, it was Sasuke...

As the group raced down towards Jurgans cavern Naruto wondered what had happened, had Jurgan lossed it again...

As the group entered the cavern they were meet with a strange sight, Sasuke was pinned to the floor by a huge black wolf and it was licking him to death. The ravens face was plastered with slime as the wolf's tongue raced across Sasuke face; the raven was helpless as the huge beast must have weighed as much as a full-grown man. As the group entered the wolf looked up and panted slightly...

"Moro bad girl!" Lady June shouted at the wolf that immediately backed off and raced over to the bed leaping up onto it, the covers opened and Jurgan a sleepy Jurgan sat up slightly. Jurgan allowed the large wolf to snuggle up to him and he wrapped an arm around the huge beast, using it as a fury cushion.

"Leave my Moro alone." Jurgan said sleepily.

"I thought i told you, if you mover her too much you'll spoil her." Lady June said as she walked over to the bed. Moro the wolf suddenly became scared and stood up and climbed onto Jurgans knee trying to hid her face over the mans shoulder.

"Wof." The small sound came from the tiny form of Vulpes who still sat in Naruto's arms...

As Minx started to make a fuss over the small boy, Jurgan sat up and stroked the wolf not paying any attention to the small creature in Naruto's arms.

"Isn't he a clever boy Jurgan?" Minx asked her voice filled with happiness and pride.

"Yes I'm sure you and Naruto should be very proud..." Jurgan said without taking his eyes off his hands which were playing with the wolfs ears.

"What?" Minx said the happiness in her voice having dissipated.

"Blond hair, tanned skin and violet eyes...Please the only other person who fits that description around here is Kane and he's too old to be fucking around..." Jurgan said out aloud, more to himself than anybody else.

"Jurgan" Minx shouted as the man went on talking...

"Didn't take long for you to jump ship did it Naruto." Jurgan said as he stood up the wolf rolling over on the bed.

"Jurgan." Minx called again.

"Well i guess i should be happy, at leased i know we'll be having a king again..."

"Jurgan."

"What?" Jurgan finally shouted at the women as she called him for the third time... All the shouting sent Vulpes crying again.

"He's not Naruto's..." Cried Minx and everybody started to move out of the cavern save for Naruto and Minx.

"Well who then?" Jurgan growled as he spoke his temper rising.

"He's your's." Minx screamed as she took the crying Vulpes and placed him in Jurgans arms, before Jurgan had time to say anything Minx dragged Naruto away and slammed the door after them...leaving Jurgan alone with the child.

Jurgan stood alone holding the child in outstretched hands, his mind was in disbelief and his anger was still burning inside him...He thought about dropping the crying baby into the pool of water and shutting it up eternally. The thought died away after a moment when the small violet orbs of Vulpes eyes meet his own gaze again, something deep inside the man clicked and instantly tears began to roll from the mans eye. As he brought Vulpes closer to him and gently held the bay too him the baby stopped crying, and Vulpes fell to sleep peacefully in Jurgans arms...

Jurgan climbed back into the bed and sat with Vulpes on his lap, Moro considered this new smelly thing and after deciding it was not lunch or a new play toy curled up next to Jurgan and went to sleep. Almost an hour later Jurgan joined his two companions in sleep...For once his mind was at ease and his dreams were peaceful...

Sasuke and Naruto spent the night in Kane's spare room... Queen Minx and Lady June sat up most of the night worrying about Jurgan and Vulpes...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Love of Sweet Madness

Fenribane - Well here it is the last chapter, i feel so sad its all coming to an end...Who the Hell am i kidding its been a nightmare writing in notepad...

Chapter 19 - Hello, Goodbye.

Jurgan was prowling the dark hall, his dark form moving in the shadowy darkness like a sniffed dog seeking its quarry. His one eye ever seeking something in the darkness, his body tensed as he herd something in a dark corner.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Where are you little rat." Jurgan said to the darkness of the darkness filled corridor.

As a slight noise came to Jurgans ears he pounced on a form in the darkness, a scream echoed around the corridor.

Queen Minx who was sat in her throne in the great chamber turned at the sound of the scream, from a dark doorway a tiny form came spiriting forwards and leapt into her lap.

"Mamma, mamma" Vulpes shouted as he sat in his mothers lap, hugging to her as though she was a life line.

From the dark doorway Jurgan came marching out, a smirk was plastered across his face as he approached the throne. In a corner of the room Naruto watched the man interact with the prince, three years Jurgan had been attached the prince's side. The man doted on his son, caring for him and been with him constantly. Some people thought that Jurgans attachment to the prince was rather bizarre, but to everyone who knew the truth it was a nice sight to watch.

Jurgans relationship with others had suffered slightly at first as he refused to speak to people, then he'd come out of his shell and the change was dramatic.

Jurgan lossed his dark aura of depression and malice, he also lost the uniform instead choosing to ware a rather plain black suit. He gave up his cavern and started sleeping in Vulpes room, he no longer carried a weapon around and his lust for flesh had also dissipated.

On several occasions when Sasuke and Naruto had offered themselves to the man he'd point blankly refused, say something about how he'd given up all pleasures of the flesh. His relationship with Queen Minx had also changed; he no longer bowed or seemed interested in the women. He'd even sometime purposely disobey the queen and showed little interest in her safety or the safety of the country. The only thing Jurgan cared about was Vulpes...

Vulpes was attached to his farther but was totally a 'mummers boy' whenever in trouble he'd run to his farter, when in trouble with his farther he ran to his mother. Been three he was developed well, he understood simple thing and had a very active life style he'd normally spend most of the day playing with Jurgans pet wolf Moro. Lady June was still her usual self however she was looking far much older with every passing year, though her sharpen nature had yet to soften.

Itachi and Kisame were lingering somewhere, hidden in a dark corner preoccupied with each other...Jurgan scoffed at the pair ether from disapproval or envy. Kane was stood next the throne he wore Jurgan old uniform, having been promoted to commander to the Shikage armed forces.

Life in the castle was quirt now and war and battle was a distant memory, the days of politics had arisen and the great lands were at peace.

Jurgan stood by the throne and looked around, petted the furry form that had brushed up against him, life was good and the beast was gone in its place a new creature had come, a creature that sang to the man in his sleep and was kind and peaceful. Jurgan smiled and a tiny hand grasped his own and a smiling face looked up at him with violet eyes burning into his heart.

"Let's play papa." Vulpes said as he dragged his farther off again to play, Jurgan happily complied.

Naruto smiled and went back to his conversation with Sasuke.

Fifteen years later...

"And do you promise too Watch over and Vow too protect the people of Shikage, As our King." The high priest of the church said as he was crowing the new king.

Vulpes looked around his violet eyes watching the silent crowed, he could barely manage a nod stage fight gripping him.

As the crowed went into a wave of cheering Vulpes had the crown placed on his head, by his throne Naruto stood his black uniform been composed of allot of leather. The blond had a hand on the new king's shoulder, and Vulpes felt comforted by this and let his own hand grasp Naruto. Sasuke stood by Naruto wearing an even more military style uniform, he looked at the pair and smiled slightly, although a slight case of angry possessiveness crossed his mind but he let it pass...

Queen Minx had died several months ago, her body laid to rest in the castle crypt. Kane and Lady June had departed the world several years before; they were resting in their chosen resting places. Itachi and Kisame had moved too Konoha to act as ambassadors for Shikage, the legion was now under Sasuke's control. Naruto was Vulpes advisors amongst other things...

Under the castle in a large cavern with a waterfall stood a large stone shrine, two large candles illuminated the photo that was facing the water. A large inscription said...

'Rest now sweet beast of madness and find in the eternal waters your love, for it is the eternal tears we will cry for you...Find in death the peace you sought in life.'

Jurgan was a master of war, a tamer of beasts and a un-killable monster...But in the end he died in bed clutching to the one thing in life that brought him peace, he died they say not of a broken heart but of a contented heart. Vulpes had cried for weeks after waking from his sleep to find his farther dead in his arms, even to this day he sometimes worried that if he went to sleep he'd wake up to find his beloved ones dead...But he was happy now...

Naruto had put it best to him at Jurgan's cremation, he put it into words that made sense to the teen Vulpes had been...

'The Line between love and madness is thin and sometimes men fall to one side of the other, Jurgan walked both. He was many peoples Sweet madness...'

Vulpes, Naruto and Sasuke would forever remember Jurgan...As a master, a lover and a farther but most of all as a Lover of Sweet Madness...

The End...


End file.
